


Incubus isn't Easy

by HydrangeaPartridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Bottom Marco Bott, Couch Sex, Gentle Sex, Human!Jean, Incubus!Marco, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, incubus, mention of male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaPartridge/pseuds/HydrangeaPartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a young writer facing the largest writer block ever. One night, he encounters a demon; an incubus named Marco, and they end up making a deal that could change both their lives...</p>
<p>Story written for BottomBodt week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> My first work for this fandom ever was a story about Incubus Marco and I wanted to go back to this universe for BottomBodt week 2015.  
> The story will be at least 7 chapters long, following the prompts of the BottomBodt week, with probably an open ending in case I want to write about it again.
> 
> The prompts are:
> 
> 1 :Keep It Quiet  
> 2: In the Kitchen  
> 3: Give and Take  
> 4: Worship  
> 5: Masquerade  
> 6: Strap On  
> 7: Lazy Sunday
> 
> All chapters will have nsfw content but there is still a plot to the story so I don't think they could be readeable separately.  
> Anyways, enjoy the first prompt fill! :)

Starring intensely at the blank Word page on his computer screen, the ashen-blond man growled, frustratingly pulling at his two-toned hair. Jean Kirschtein glanced up at his wall clock before he abandoned with a sigh, shutting his computer off. It was way past midnight and he hadn't found any idea for his new novel yet ; novel of which the first chapter was to be published in Trost's top selling newspaper the following week. His last work for them had so much success that they had immediately signed a new contract with him, ordering him a new piece with the promise of a very generous pay. But to be paid, he needed to write the novel first, and therein lied the rub. For weeks he had been experiencing the worst writer block of his whole life.  
But he knew why he couldn't write. It was because his last success was so unexpected he didn't know how to repeat it, and all he wrote looked worthless in his critical eyes. Jean didn't even know how his last story obtained such a good review. A gory horror about giants who ate people should have been a niche story; not an international best-seller. He was even surprised Trost's newspaper published such a mature work at the time.  
Exhausted, he took his shirt off and unceremoniously slumped on his bed. He then turned his alarm clock off; maybe a good lie-in would help curing his writer block. Shortly after turning the lights off, he fell into a deep slumber, not imagining that something was lurking in the shadows, watching him.

–--------

Jean felt weird. He was asleep but not completely so ; unconscious but still feeling restless. He tried to move but found he couldn't, like there was something weighting him down. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't, his eyelids feeling too heavy.  
He was feeling hot too, too warm, with a prickling sensation crawling under his skin, almost like...

Almost like arousal.

He could feel heat pool in his lower body, but differently from when he had a particularly suggestive dream. He tried to reach down, instinct leading his hand towards his aching need. What he didn't expect was to touch something warm, like skin. But skin that wasn't his.

His eyes snapped open, cold fear of someone attacking him when he was so vulnerable making the heat in him recede in a second.  
He expected to see a shadow when he straightened up in a haste, but what he didn't expect was to find two glowing red eyes stuck on him, watching him. His heart hammered in his chest and cold sweat ran down his back. He was petrified, trapped by those two menacing red orbs.  
He didn't find it in him to scream or to call for help, tetanized by the supernatural apparition in front of him.

The shadow shifted, and that's when Jean realized the strange dark mass was sitting on him, straddling him, its weight trapping his waist and hips in place  
His breathing was getting ragged, his deep heaving sounds the only noise breaking the silence of the room, echoing loud in his ears. The shadow must have noticed it because red eyes widened.

« Oh shit »

Jean's eyes widened when the shadow talked, its voice surprisingly normal, far from the icing howl he would have expected.  
The shadow continued muttering a few incomprehensible words and Jean started to recover the use of his body. Carefully and very slowly, he reached out for the bedside table, fumbling to find the lamp's switch.

Light chased away the ambient darkness, and a high pitched yelp was heard. For a second Jean couldn't open his eyes, blinded by the sudden luminosity, but when he forced them open, what he saw made his jaw drop and his breath catch in his throat.

On his bed, and on him more precisely, was a man. Naked. A super hot naked man. 

The guy was tall, with dark brown hair (Jean always had a thing for darker hair) and his eyes were actually a rich chocolate brown with only a glint of red, proof of a supernatural, inhuman nature. But the most noticeable features of this stranger were the freckles covering his whole body, splattered across his cheeks and dusted over his shoulders, thighs, arms, seeming to form paths and constellations Jean was unable to read. And let's not talk about the guy's junk because Jean swore he didn't look (He looked and the guy was _packed_ ). That weird stranger was gorgeous really, and Jean was so engrossed in admiring his features that he didn't think about asking him what he did in his bed. 

« Shit shit shit »

The brunette kept repeating, eyes wild, looking almost worried. He repeatedly tried snapping his thumb and index finger, but for a reason unknown to Jean, he cursed everytime his fingers clicked.

« Can't teleport » Jean heard the stranger mutter and he blinked, completely clueless and confused.  
He didn't understand what was happening to him and he wondered for a second if he was still dreaming. He pinched himself to check and winced at the burning it caused in his cheek. Yep, definitely awake.

The gesture brought the stranger's attention back to him and the naked man held both his hands up, looking terrified.

« You're still sleeping okay, this is just a dream, you never saw me here » The brunette blurted out in a voice Jean started to appreciate. It had a nice soothing ring to it.

Jean watched, puzzled as the stranger slowly got up from the bed and backed away, hands still protectively held in front of him, like he was facing a dangerous animal.  
A chuckle almost escaped Jean at the guy's defensive pose. He was the one who was supposed to be afraid, with an intruder in his house.

« Hey, what are you exactly ? » Jean dared asking, relaxing a bit upon seeing the stranger didn't seem aggressive or dangerous.

The brunette started, obviously spooked by being talked to all of a sudden. He bit his lip, as if pondering his options « I-I can't tell you » He weakly answered, continuing his path towards the bedroom's window. 

Jean wanted to insist, but before he could, the man in front of him tripped over a pile of clothes that was lying around on his floor. The brunette tried to steady himself by grabbing Jean's deskchair, but he only managed to bring it with him in his fall. The loud crashing noises alarmed Jean who was up in a second, quickly rushing to the stranger's side.  
The man was sprawled on the floor, rubbing his head with his palm. He looked fine but the deskchair had fallen on his legs, preventing him from getting up. Jean knelt beside him and freed his limbs from the chair.

« Are you alright ? » He asked, a bit concerned for the poor clumsy man.

His question was answered by a deep sigh and the stranger ran a hand down his face in defeat. « I'm fine » He muttered.

From this close, Jean could get a better view of the man, and he spotted something he didn't notice first. Coming from the guy's behind was a long and thin dark tail that ended in a heart-shaped tip. Jean couldn't believe what he was seeing ; his intuition was right, this man (or should he say creature?) wasn't human. But Jean wasn't scared. As a writer and also a passionate reader, he kind of always wished for the supernatural beings he read about to be true, and seeing this strange, harmless looking man before him made him more curious than frightened. 

« Hey » He tried to get the creature's attention again. « What are you doing here ? »

Dark, oddly glinting brown eyes fell on him and the brunette sighed again, looking defeated.

« Help me up would you ? Then I'll explain everything to you »

Jean gladly accepted this arrangement, gently taking the brunette's hand to help him back on his feet. As expected, the stranger was taller than him, but only from a few inches. He then offered the guy a sit on his desk chair, which he accepted but not before suspiciously eyeing the object that fell on him first. Jean leaned back against his desk, eyebrows slightly raised to signify he was ready to listen to the weird stranger's story.

The brunette was chewing on his bottom lip, probably trying to find where to begin, and Jean found it incredibly endearing. That guy's lips looked really soft. He quickly chased the thought away, instead focusing on the stranger's words when he finally started talking.

“My name is Marco and I am an Incubus. Maybe you've already heard of us before, in books or in legends. Alongside succubus, we are demons who feed on the pleasure we give asleep men or woman”

Jean's eyes widened at the revelation but for some reason he wasn't that surprised. He already heard about Incubi in books and films, but to think they were real and that he got to meet one was something else. Numerous questions swarm inside his head. As a writer, he liked to study a subject in depths when it piqued his interest, and that Marco Incubus did a lot more than just piquing his naturally unquenchable curiosity.

“So you came here tonight to feed on me?” He tried to clarify the situation.

“Well, yes” The demon answered with a small shrug. “But it didn't quite go as planned” He added as he curled up on himself, drawing his knees towards his chest, his long tail wrapping securely around them. “You weren't supposed to wake up but my powers aren't at their best right now so I guess it couldn't be helped...”

Jean didn't have time to feel flattered that this beautiful creature had chosen him of all people to feed on for the Incubus' last words raised concern in him. “What do you mean your powers aren't at their best?” He curiously asked.

The demon let out a small whine before he looked down to his feet, seemingly ashamed of himself. “You see, Incubi aren't supposed to be nice creatures. We take what we want, and if we have to fight for it, we do.” He looked up, his deep deep eyes catching Jean's attention. He couldn't look away from them. “Except I don't like to fight and I always end up with my food stolen from me” The brunette ran an irritated hand through his dark locks. “And with no food, I get weaker. My powers decrease, making it even harder to feed, and then it's a vicious circle of starvation and weakness.” He let out a deep sigh through his nose. “Demons aren't supposed to be gentle and my weakness is going to kill me soon. I make a pitiful Incubus...”

To his surprise, Jean felt bad for this creature. He usually wasn't what you'd call a caring person but he knew what it felt to be bad at something you were supposed to be raised for. It took him a lot of time before finding his path in life and he somewhat understood what Marco must be feeling. Useless, pathetic, unworthy...  
His eyes fell on Marco's body once again and this time he noticed how his ribs were slightly showing under his dark skin. A feeling of guilt twisted his stomach. Why did he have to wake up? He could have let this creature feed in peace, but no, he just had to wake up.  
But some part of him didn't regret meeting this gorgeously rare creature. Very few humans must have been as lucky as him and could pride themselves on seeing a real Incubus, a demon, an inhuman being. And he realized he didn't want this apparition to leave. He wanted to keep him to himself and ask him all the questions running through his mind. But mostly, he wanted to help Marco. As an apology for spooking him, and also because it felt like the right thing to do. Demon or not, this creature was distressed, and he found himself wanting to see those freckled features lit up by a smile more than anything else.

“M-Maybe” He started, talking before thinking. “Maybe you can still feed on me” The words left his mouth and he almost wanted them back in the next second. He didn't even know what he offered really implied. Maybe it could be harmful for him to be fed on!

Marco's head perked up, a surprised expression on his face. “Really?” He asked, dumbfounded. But his excitement quickly died as he seemed to recall something. “But it is against the rules to feed on a conscious human. If someone knows you've seen me, I could be in big troubles” He looked down again, nervously rubbing his arms.

Jean understood but he never had been one to be afraid of breaking the rules. “Against the rules?” He scoffed. “And if you follow the rules then what? You die of hunger in a few days?” The way Marco bit his lips proved Jean's assumption had been right. He knew he hit a weak spot there and it wouldn't take much to convince Marco to stay with him a little more. “Stay here a few days. Feed on me until your powers are top notch again, and then you can leave fit as a fiddle.” Marco looked up and in his eyes, Jean saw he won this battle. “I'm a super horny guy who could kill to get laid lately, and I could use some help getting off so it's like the perfect deal right?” He pressed, not ashamed to confess to a lust demon that he had next to no sex partner for months expect his left hand. 

Marco pondered that offer for a few seconds, his long fingers drumming on his chin. Then he stood up, standing in front of Jean in his glorious nakedness, making the writer blush slightly. The demon offered his hand for Jean to shake and it was hard for him to avert his eyes from what was between the demon's legs.

“It's a deal then” Marco agreed with a smile and Jean was dazzled by how well it lit up his pretty features. The blond lost himself in deep glinting brown eyes for a second before he came to himself and strongly took hold of Marco's offered hand. “Deal”  
Then he remembered one small detail. He didn't give the demon his name. “I'm Jean by the way” he awkwardly stated as he released Marco's hand.

“Nice to meet you Jean” Marco's smile widened as his hand dropped to his side. The way the demon perfectly pronounced his name in that beautiful exotic voice of his shouldn't send shivers down Jean's spine like it just did. 

Jean didn't have time to reflect on this alluring voice or on this deal he just made for in a second, Marco's candid attitude was gone, his eyes darkening, the red hue in them more pronounced. Jean barely had time to gulp before he was shoved back onto the bed. He fell onto the sheets on his back, a small wince escaping him before a strong hand on his chest quickly trapped him, forcing him to stay still.

“Is it okay if I get my first feeding now?” Marco purred as he crawled on top of the very surprised writer. The question was left unanswered, but the demon was asking for permission just for the form anyway. He knew Jean wouldn't refuse his advances.

Jean's mouth was gaping open, mesmerized by the incubus' gorgeous body. He was already feeling the heat crawl under his skin and although a bit apprehensively, he fervently nodded. The demon let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver down the blond's spine before leaning down closer to Jean's face, his burning eyes almost completely red now. “Remember, you have to promise to no tell anyone about me...” One of his hands moved down to cup Jean's arousal through his boxers, making the blond take a sharp inhale. “or about what is going to happen...”

Jean didn't respond, too lost in how warm Marco's palm was as he stroked him through the slowly dampening fabric of his boxers. How could the demon's ministration get to him so quickly? He was already dripping. He must have been more pent up than he expected...

“Understood?” Marco asked, adding more pressure on Jean's need to get his attention back.

“Yeah! Yes, I promise. I won't tell anyone” Jean was surprised by how hoarse his voice already sounded.

“Good” Marco smiled, seeming satisfied. His hand moved up to stroke Jean's stomach before he hooked one finger in the waistband of Jean's boxers. “I don't think I have enough strength to give you the full course yet, but this should suffice to satisfy you and me both for tonight.” The demon's voice was low as he lowered himself so he stood on his elbows between Jean's legs.

Jean let out a shaky exhale, apprehensive and excited about what was about to happen as the demon started caressing and kissing at is inner thigh, so close but still so far away from where he wanted attention. He gasped when Marco then left a dirty open mouthed kiss where his tip was soaking his boxers. 

What did he get himself into? 

Marco licked his lips before he pulled Jean's boxers down enough to free his aching need. He smiled upon seeing it, satisfied. Jean hadn't been too wronged by mother nature. The demon first took Jean's flushed cock into his hand, giving him a few tight strokes that he knew the human would love. Even with his powers weakened, he instantly knew what Jean liked, what he needed almost immediately. It was in his nature, like an intuition. He could see through people, and their kinks, their darkest desires, were no secrets for him; that's what being an incubus meant.  
And what he read into Jean was that he liked things messy. So messy he would be. 

Marco smirked as he circled his thumb over the tip of Jean's need, collecting the precome there to make the glide of his hand easier. He then resumed his firm strokes, and when he had Jean fully erect and pulsing in his hand, he wrapped his lips around his tip, swiping his tongue around it and applying light suction.  
Jean moaned, throwing his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes tight. His tip was so sensitive he usually didn't like attention to it so soon. But Marco's clever tongue felt so good, giving him a pleasure that bordered on pain; it was perfect. And it was only the beginning.

Marco's hand came to a halt and Jean whined when he lost that amazingly tight grip. But the demon's hand was quickly replaced by his tongue, running along Jean's need from base to tip in a broad swipe. Jean was already panting and he couldn't hold back his moans as Marco took half of him into his incredibly hot mouth. The first bobbing movements of Marco's head had Jean jerkingly grab at the demon's dark hair, holding for dear life as his cock was repeatedly engulfed into a warm velvet hold. He opened his eyes to look down and the view of dark brown hair and pretty flushed lips around him made waves of arousal shoot through him like electric sparks.

“God... feels g-good” Jean moaned loudly, his hips twitching, trying to get Marco to take more of him.

The demon held Jean's hips in place with one hand, but still rewarded Jean's vocal praise with a deep moan that sent vibrations through Jean's member, making his eyes cross.

Marco pulled away, switching back to tightly stroking Jean's cock. “The fact that I don't like fighting other demons doesn't mean I'm not good at what I do” The demon said, amused.  
And as if to prove his point, he dived back in, swallowing Jean's member in one swift move. Jean's tip hit the back of Marco's throat and his grip on the brunette's hair tightened, trying to keep him in place. But Marco had no intention to pull back yet, and easily relaxed his throat before he swallowed around Jean's thick cock, making the blond see stars. Jean's next moan was almost akin to a cry and he had to press his hand in front of his mouth to keep quiet and not wake the neighbours as Marco started bobbing his head again to a mad rhythm, deep-throating him like it was nothing with each move. Jean wasn't usually vocal, always coming with a silent cry during his alone sessions, but Marco was so talented with his mouth, his actions perfectly calculated so that each movement would bring Jean as much pleasure as possible, that the writer couldn't contain his needy little sounds. He almost felt ashamed to be so powerless under a creature of evil, but it just felt too good and he only wanted more of that sinful pleasure Marco was generously giving him.

Jean's hips were twitching more and more with each passing second, seeking for more intense pleasure. It didn't go unnoticed and with an appreciative moan, Marco released Jean's hips from his hold, letting him fuck his throat as hard as he wished.  
Jean didn't need to be invited to thrust in twice. His hips started moving to a mad rhythm, his orgasm already building deep in his guts. He whimpered at how intense it felt to just hold Marco down onto his cock and fuck his tight throat like he was his toy. That's something he always wanted to try but never got the opportunity to with previous partners. And god did it feel good.  
With his mouth getting abused, Marco kept drooling onto Jean's shaft, his spit running down Jean's perineum, even messily dropping on his balls. Jean loved it.  
His peak was arriving fast, but he didn't feel ashamed for not lasting long under Marco's ministrations. The guy knew what he was doing and despite his hand over his mouth, Jean's pleasure sounds filled the silence of the room, alongside the sleek, obscene noises of Marco's mouth.

Marco's free hand moved between Jean's legs to play with his sensitive balls, toying with them until he felt them tighten. Jean was close, he could tell, and he knew the best way to tip him over the edge.  
Looking up, Marco pinned Jean with his crimson lustful gaze, trapping the blond in his mesmerizing hold. Jean stopped breathing as he watched Marco go down on him one last time, and swallowing him while keeping his eyes on him. It was the hottest sight Jean had ever seen and was enough to make his back arch tight, his cock twitching as he came down Marco's throat, holding the demon's head down with a vice grip, his teeth digging into his palm so hard they left deep red crescents in their wake.

Marco moaned as the first drops of come hit his tongue, and the way he swallowed all Jean had to give him couldn't be described any other way than _hungry_. The demon kept massaging Jean's balls while he rode his height, refusing to let him get down from it, like he was trying to milk the blond dry.  
Once he was done swallowing everything Jean had for him, he meticulously licked Jean's now limp member clean, not forgetting one single drop of come.  
His breathing still ragged, Jean watched the whole scene with hazy incredulous eyes. It was so extremely hot and if his orgasm hadn't been so earth-shattering, he was sure he could get hard again from this sight only. He didn't regret offering his services to the starving demon _at all_. This was the best blowjob he had ever gotten, and he felt the need to inform Marco of how much he appreciated it.

“You-” Jean's voice came out raw from how much he screamed and he had to stop and clear his throat before continuing. “You weren't lying, you're really good at this”

Marco stopped his throughout cleaning of Jean, deeming it done and looked up, a wicked grin on his perfect face. “Told you. Demons don't always lie.” He said before licking his lips clean in a way that shouldn't be so endearing. 

Marco straightened up and then flopped beside Jean on the bed, making himself at home. But Jean didn't mind. With his head progressively getting out of the clouds, he was starting to think about interrogating the curious demon beside him to try and learn more about his specie. 

“Um... Thanks for the meal” Marco almost moaned before letting out a content sigh as he caressed his no longer empty stomach. “It's been so long since I've felt so full...”

Jean felt heat rise to his cheeks. First he was surprised by how polite this demon was, and second, it felt weird to be thanked when he had done nothing but receive Marco's generous and skilful attentions with embarrassingly loud cries and poor stamina. “N-no problem” He still awkwardly replied, absentmindedly running a hand through his messy hair.  
He dared glancing sideways to the demon comfortably lazing around beside him. With the heat of the moment gone, everything felt so weird and surreal. There was a demon in his bed. A gorgeous and interesting demon. He still had trouble believing it.  
Jean was staring. He knew it but he didn't try and look away from Marco's figure, fearing he would vanish the second his eyes left him. He took in the demon's broad shoulders, his toned arms and strong thighs... He was sure he never brought someone this handsome in his bed. Supernatural creature or not, despite his slightly showing ribs and too flat stomach, Marco was a hottie. But maybe all incubi were, it probably made the job easier. And those freckles of his were a cute unusual touch that Jean appreciated more than he probably should. He kind of wanted to touch Marco, but he was too intimidated by the supernatural being to ask for cuddles. That was probably not a demon thing anyway. 

Jean straightened up and retrieved his cigarette pack as well as his lighter from the bedside table drawer. He lit up a smoke and took a long drag, hoping the nicotine rush would tone down his craving for human contact. He usually didn't like to smoke in bed because of the nasty smell cold tobacco left on the sheets, but this was no usual night.

Marco didn't seem to mind the smoke or the smell, and he stayed sprawled onto the bed, relaxing. But there was a contemplating look on his face, like he was lost deep in thoughts. 

“Are you fine with sleeping here with me or do you want to use the sofa downstairs?” Jean dared break the silence after he exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

Marco looked up with big round eyes, obviously surprised by this question. But a small amused smile quickly reached his lips again. “I don't need to sleep, you could say I am more of a creature of the night” He kindly explained and Jean wanted to facepalm. Of course Incubi were active during the night, what kind of stupid question did he just ask?!

“But don't worry about me, I am sure I can occupy myself until you wake up” The demon added, giving Jean a small wink that had his heart skip a beat. He didn't know if he could find sleep with a hot demon lying beside him; he had too much questions to ask and was too excited about this unexpected encounter to waste time sleeping.

“If you're mainly nocturnal, then what do you do during the day?” Jean curiously asked before taking another drag of his cigarette.

Marco turned to Jean with a hum, now lying on his side, his head propped on his elbow so he could get a better view of his interlocutor. “Mostly relaxing, but also exploring or guarding our territory, studying humans and...” Marco's eyes glinted red again. “finding new preys”

Jean uncomfortably gulped but still drank up every single one of Marco's words with a nod. This creature in his bed didn't seem menacing or dangerous, but everytime Marco's demonic nature slightly showed up in his eyes or in his words, the careful and frightened human instinct deep inside him made him tense. It was an odd feeling, but Jean realized it wasn't completely unpleasant to feel uneasy.  
The writer almost wanted to write down the pieces of information he could get from the demon. But he quickly decided against it. If someone were to find those notes, he and Marco would probably be in big trouble.

“And why did you chose me tonight?” Jean dared asking.

Marco's smile dropped slightly at Jean's expectant gaze, and he looked away. “I felt a possibly receptive human in this territory where no other Incubus lived so I jumped on the opportunity...” The demon honestly answered and Jean's face visibly dropped. How could he have thought one second that he had been special, and not just another prey on Marco's hunting list. 

“But I'm glad I bumped into you. Who knows how other humans would have reacted upon seeing me” Marco added. “The last thing I needed in my state was screams and shouts” He looked honest when he said that and Jean suspected the demon was trying to reassure him. Marco was full of surprises really, so far away from the heartless and egoist creature Jean would have expected an Incubus to be. But from what Marco said earlier, it seemed his congeners weren't as courteous. 

 

They chatted a little while longer, and it was mostly Jean telling Marco about his job as a writer and how he could make himself at home while he slept. Soon Jean's cigarette was completely turned into ashes in the bedside table's ashtray, and his eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion.

Marco chuckled at Jean's bleary eyes and tired face. “Don't you think you should go to sleep now?”

Jean reluctantly shook his head but a warm hand on his chest surprisingly gently pushed him down onto the comfortable sheets of his bed. 

“Don't worry, I won't make a mess of your house” He vaguely heard Marco as his heavy lids fell closed. “Now get some rest” A yawn escaped him. “Mmnh' not sleepy” He weakly protested but still turned to hug his pillow with the hint of a comfortable smile.

“Humans are really something” Marco's clear chuckle was the last thing Jean's mind processed before he fell into a deep slumber.

–--------

Jean felt a prickling warmth fill him again, but not as aggressive as earlier in the night, more like gentle waves warming up his skin, their hotness seeping to the very marrow of his bones.  
He was floating, half conscious that he was still asleep, his limbs relaxed and his breathing deep.  
He felt amazing and he didn't want to open his eyes.

A larger wave submerged him and sparks of electricity made his weak legs tremble, his lips parting on a shorter breath. He felt himself being reluctantly dragged towards consciousness, towards reality. But he still clung to this pleasant oblivion of a dream, trying to keep himself afloat. He wriggled in his sleep, eyes still closed, head thrown back into a frustrated moan. It was becoming harder and harder to maintain this state he was in.  
Deep vibrations resonating in his lower half finally broke his trance like state and he blearily opened his eyes. He heard before he saw. The obscene slurping sounds and the vibrating moans left no doubt to what was going on under his sheets.

Swiftly pulling the sheets away, Jean uncovered the culprit of his awakening with a hoarse moan. Marco was busy diligently worshipping his cock, greedily sucking at the head with full flushed lips. The demon looked up, a playful glint in his eyes as he winked, not even surprised to see Jean awake, or even ashamed of his position. Jean flopped back onto his pillow, still half asleep. He relaxed and his foggy brain focused on intently watching the scene playing between his legs. It was almost too good to be true, being woken up like this, and at some point he wondered if he was still dreaming. Jean ran a hand through his messy sleep mused hair, unable to suppress his weak whines everytime Marco bobbed his head down. The demon even deliciously wiggled his pretty hips everytime Jean's tip hit the back of his throat and it was already too much for the poor human. He was close, he could feel it.

But Marco wasn't ready to let him tip over the edge just yet and chose to release Jean's length with a wet popping sound. He licked his lips and switched to tight even strokes up and down Jean's hard member.

“Sorry I woke you up” Marco's devilish grin totally showed he wasn't sorry at all. “But I was hungry and it's already noon”

Jean was trying to find his words but it proved difficult after few hours of sleep and when all he could think about was how warm Marco's palm was around his dick. “Uh-” He lamely huffed, but before he continued, Marco was going back to work, easily swallowing him in one go.

The writer's eyes crossed and his back arched, owning himself an appreciative muffled moan from the demon between his legs.

_What did he get himself into with this deal?_ Some part of him wondered again while the rest of his fried brain praised him for his late night decision.

But honestly, if he could find the strength to talk to Marco beside whimpering moans and needy groans, he'd say he could get used to this kind of wake up call.


	2. In the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : In the Kitchen
> 
> Please don't forget to use condoms and lube, they aren't used in the fic for reasons you'll discover but they are important! Protect yourselves

Hunched over a bowl of cereals, hair ruffled from a good night of sleep and eyes still bleary, Jean brainlessly read the little comic strip on the back of the cereal box for the umpteenth time. 

That was until he was distracted by the arrival of a very naked Marco in his field of vision.

Since he started living with him a few days ago, Marco had taken his marks in Jean's house, and he kept wandering around as he pleased, but always stark naked. The demon didn't like how clothes felt, claiming they were always too tight, suffocating and completely unnecessary. Demons couldn't feel the cold like humans did and couldn't catch any disease from it either so at some point, the polite demon asked his host if he minded having him strolling around butt naked, to which Jean uttered a weak and blushy. “Do as you wish”.

Marco didn't need Jean's confession to know the writer liked how he could constantly check him out with this arrangement. To his credit, Jean was trying to be subtle about it, never staring and only stealing glances at Marco's butt from time to time. But the demon wasn't oblivious, he could see how hard it was for Jean to keep his brain functioning whenever he appeared in a room, and his human's almost shy behaviour amused him greatly.   
Marco could even say he was impressed by how much self control Jean had. He could tell the writer wanted to jump him or even just touch him on several occasions, but Jean persisted in waiting for Marco to make the first move every single time. This strange kind of respect was foreign to Marco who's specie was known to take what they wanted whenever they wanted and he wondered if it came from Jean's cautiousness towards a supernatural being like him or from something else.

Jean's hesitation caused Marco to only politely take what he needed when he needed it, waiting for his stomach to growl before coaxing Jean into feeding him (which was never a very difficult task). And like that they settled into a routine of morning and evening blowjobs which satisfied the both of them greatly. 

But Marco could tell Jean wanted more of him, and he could see inside the writer's deepest fantasies, making him want to try them out to quench his insatiable thirst for human's lust. However he didn't want to abuse Jean's kindness, not when the writer charitably offered him food and a roof, nor did he want to make such a nice human uncomfortable. An unusual behaviour for a demon, but Marco always knew he wasn't your classic Incubus.   
So Marco kept waiting for the right opportunity, still subtly accentuating the swing of his hips when he walked to try and trigger a reaction from Jean.

Jean quickly lost interest in his breakfast when Marco casually leaned on the kitchen counter opposite where he was sitting. He still couldn't believe he took a demon as a housemate, and was even surprised at times to see Marco wasn't a dream and was still there, often leisurely sprawled on his couch or on his bed. But he didn't regret the deal he made. Marco was good company; they had interesting conversations, sharing knowledge about both their worlds until late in the evening, but the demon also knew when to be quite and discrete, leaving Jean his privacy and intimacy when needed. He also didn't regret the waking up blowjobs he got every morning. He was sure Marco's skills were unparalleled in the whole universe and his mouth on him never failed to put him in a good mood for the entire following day. He who was usually rather grumpy had never been in such high-spirits in his life.

But still, having the demon shamelessly naked before him in the kitchen, his strong thighs crossed in a way that made his muscles stand out and his deep brown eyes already glinting red, watching him, Jean couldn't help but want more.  
Although he craved to explore the demon's freckled body, to run his hands all over his smooth skin, Jean never dared touching Marco without his permission, for he wanted to respect the demon's boundaries. Marco was here for food only, and he probably didn't need some extra fooling around, and even less some unwanted affection.

“Uh.. So... What are your plans for today?” Jean asked, trying to focus on Marco's face and not on his tempting lean but fit body. 

Marco hummed, his thin black tail idly dangling from side to side behind him as he reflected on his options.

“Well I kind of wanted to continue this _'Game of Thrones'_ series you introduced me to..” He finally decided. “It is rather catchy”

Jean smiled and nodded his head in approval to Marco's choice. During the last days, Jean taught Marco how to use the internet and the television so he could learn more about the human race by himself or occupy himself as he pleased while Jean was working in his bedroom, trying to find ideas for his new novel.   
It quickly proved that Marco really enjoyed sci-fi movies as well as everything related in anyway to supernatural creatures or events. Sometimes when they would watch TV together, Marco even liked to comment on how accurate or not the description of different satanic creatures were, which always had Jean amused as well as deeply interested.

Upon Marco's favourite series was “Game of Thrones”, which wasn't really a surprise since it contained supernatural elements as well as violence and sex, two subjects that tend to speak to demons.

“Yeah, it's kind of... addictive” Jean agreed, breathing the last word as he lost himself in the beauty of Marco's freckled face. His traitorous brain wanted to add some crappy pick up line the likes of 'but not as addictive as you'. However his rational side saved him the embarrassment of uttering it out loud and he quickly looked away. It wasn't polite to burn holes into people's head like he just did.   
“How far did you get? Is anyone... you know... dead?” Jean tried to continue the conversation about the show to distract himself from Marco's body. His question was vague but he didn't want to spoil any event to the demon.

Marco crossed his arms over his broad chest as a pretty smile lightened up his features. “That Ned guy is dead. Pretty gore scene to watch...” Although he admitted the violence of the scene, thinking back about it didn't seem to bother or disgust him the least. “I plan on starting season two later today” The demon continued, and Jean's eyes slightly widened as the brunette left the counter and slowly approached him with that sway to his walk that short-circuited the writer's brain. 

“L-later?” Jean gulped as Marco stood a few inches from him, the demon's crotch almost at his eye's level. God help him.

Marco nodded, one of his long slender fingers brushing against Jean's neck before travelling under his chin to force him to look up. Tawny eyes met supernatural brown and Jean felt his throat dry. He suddenly felt very hot in his night sweatpants and T-shirt. 

“I had something else in mind first...” Marco purred, his tail excitedly swaying by his side. 

“O-oh” Was Jean's eloquent reply, his brain already unable to form words under Marco's predatory aura. He couldn't describe it so well but when his demon housemate was in a 'feeding time' mood, everything about him darkened, almost dangerously so. The candid and curious attitude of the Incubus switched to a more animalistic side that never failed to turn Jean's limbs into jelly. Marco knew how to get to him, that was for sure. He knew all the buttons to press to make Jean bend under his demands; that's what his slowly returning powers were for. And the worst was that the writer wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

“Yeah” Marco smirked, his index finger stroking Jean's chin to purposely send shivers down the blond's spine. 

Jean whined, trying to coax Marco into telling him more about that plan of his. It was obvious what kind of activities Marco had in mind, but it seemed the demon wanted to stay silent about them for now, the feather caress of his lone finger enough to have Jean on the edge of his seat already.

“W-what did you have in mind” Jean difficultly stuttered. He couldn't take any form of teasing anymore, not when he was already half hard and straining against his sweatpants. 

Marco flashed Jean a victoriously devilish grin before he leaned down so he could filthily whisper his next words in the blond's ear. 

“I know you want to touch me Jean” He breathed, his palm running down Jean's arm, igniting fire in its wake. “And I don't understand why you restrain yourself so much...” He pouted, his plump lips purposefully brushing against Jean's ear, making the blond's breath catch in his throat. “You can kiss me... and claim me.... Fuck me wherever and whenever you please.” The demon accentuated his words by shamelessly stroking Jean's now full erection through his sweats. “I'd love it” He purred.   
As a demon of lust, Marco was never shy about dirty talk and never ashamed or embarrassed for being sexually insatiable. He could go for a good fuck anytime and in the end, Jean matched his taste in human particularly well: slender, young, hot, so he wouldn't mind if the writer could let himself go and give in to his deepest desires. 

A soft whimper escaped Jean's lips, Marco's well chosen words making him weak in the knees.   
The demon could feel his human's restraints slowly crumble. One more push should be enough.

Marco grabbed a handful of Jean's hair, pulling not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make Jean groan. “I know you're dying to fuck me over your kitchen counter Jean...” The way Marco pronounced his name was already the end of Jean, even before the spurring words that followed. “So what are you waiting for?”

Something in Jean snapped and in a second, he grabbed Marco's cheeks between his palms and almost violently crashed their lips together. The kiss was biting and bruising, just as much as Jean's death grip on Marco's cheeks. But it was the way they both wanted, needed things to go and Marco smirked against Jean's lips. 

“That's more like it” He barely had time to chuckle before Jean's lips were greedily catching his again, his fervour only increased tenfold from how long he waited for this to happen.   
Jean's whole body desired Marco, there was no doubting it. The incredible demon had him under his spell and the vulnerability he felt in front of this supernatural creature contrasted with how docilely Marco was letting him have his way with him.

Jean stumbled to get up, pressing Marco against the counter with so much force it made the demon growl. But Marco wasn't afraid of being a little roughed up, far from it. He met Jean's ardour with teasing touches meant to have the writer lose his mind even more. After all, the harder Jean would get off, the more satisfying the meal would be for Marco. The demon licked his lips between hard kisses, already looking forward to this promising feed.

Now that he was given explicit permission to touch, Jean stopped refraining himself, and his hands were everywhere. His palms ran from Marco's toned arms to his broad chest, stroking the muscles there with delight before he grabbed Marco's hips and brought them against his with a panting gasp.  
The delicious feeling of Marco's already hard cock brushing against his clothed erection made Jean moan into their heated kiss, his hips rocking against the demon's in search of more of that sweet friction. Marco encouraged Jean's eagerness by meeting his rocking hips with a synchronisation that sent hot pulses of arousal course through the writer's veins.  
But it wasn't enough for Jean, it felt like he would never have enough of Marco's supple body. 

Jean's hand sneaked between Marco and the counter to grab two handfuls of the demon's perfectly round bottom. How much Jean had wanted to touch it, to slap it even; everytime Marco walked naked in the house facing away from him had been a sweet torture. The blond shamelessly started kneading those firm buns into his palms, breaking the kiss to instead attack Marco's slender neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin there.  
Marco purred his approval, his hands coming to rest on Jean's waist, stroking his sides as he let his human have his way with him however he pleased. 

Using his newfound grip on Marco's butt, Jean pressed their hips flush against each other, growling into Marco's collarbones as he rolled his achingly hard clothed erection against Marco's.  
It felt too good to grind against Marco like that, but Jean wanted more. He possessively bit down on Marco's collarbone, whining his need for more as Marco moaned. 

Marco could tell from the erratic shifting of Jean's hips that he was getting impatient. Despite his natural patience, the demon wanted to move to the next level too; especially now that he had Jean desperate and brainless against him, just how he wanted him.  
The demon placed a wide palm on Jean's chest and with a wicked smile, he pushed the blond away.   
Jean shook his head, looking lost and surprised. It took him a second to understand what just happened and his needy expression dropped in alarm. Did he do something wrong?

But his worries were soon dissipated by the sight of Marco turning around so he could brace himself onto the counter behind him, shamelessly presenting himself to Jean.  
The pretty calculated arch of Marco's back and the jut of the demon's perfect offered ass left Jean breathless, reducing him to a babbling, almost drooling mess.  
Marco's shot Jean his best lustful gaze over his shoulder, his dilated pupils and almost ruby glistening eyes making Jean tense with arousal. The invitation couldn't be clearer. 

“Mmh I... I'm gonna get s-stuff” Jean breathed around a loud appreciative moan, throat dry. He was ready to make the fastest run to his bedroom ever to retrieve lube and condoms. 

But before he could leave, Marco gently grabbed Jean's wrist.“No Jean...” The writer's eyes widened as the demon brought his hand between his strong legs. “Stay” Marco purred, leading Jean's long fingers to the cleft of his ass.   
Jean gasped at what he saw and felt. Wetness trickled down Marco's thigh, coming from his hole, like some sort of lubricant, and when it came in contact with his fingers, Jean whimpered. It was such a hot sigh to witness.

“Being a demon can come in handy” Marco devilishly murmured. The playful wink that followed almost got unnoticed as Jean continued brushing his trembling fingers against the inside of the brunette's thighs, collecting the clear substance there with glazed over eyes, like he was in some sort of trance. 

Marco chuckled before temptingly wiggling his ass, owning himself a moan from his human. “Are you gonna come closer?” The demon teased. “I'm ready for you”.

Marco's words uttered in that tempting voice of his were too much for Jean, his eyes rolling shut as a low groan escaped him. He pressed himself against Marco's body, pressing his forehead against the demon's shoulder as he tried to calm down his ragged breathing and fast beating heart. He was painfully hard and arousal was coiling tight in his stomach so quickly it was making his head spin.  
Marco fried his brain with his last words and gestures, and Jean couldn't tell right from left anymore. All he could do was needfully rock his still clothed hard-on against the curve of Marco's round ass, ruining his sweatpants in Marco's wetness, the friction delicious but so unsatisfying. 

As much as Marco appreciated feeling Jean's warmth against his back, as well as the blond's lips against the freckle dusted skin of his shoulder blades, he wanted more of Jean. So he tried to coax the writer into taking his clothes off, grabbing the soft fabric of Jean's sweats and pulling. “These need to go” He accentuated his gesture with an encouraging, almost commanding tone.  
Hit by a sudden wave of lucidity, Jean's head snapped up from where it was buried against Marco's shoulder and he reluctantly stepped away from the demon's warm back to clumsily take his shirt off and shake his pants away.  
In a second he was back against Marco's bent figures, moaning at how good the skin on skin contact felt without his clothes in the way. He grabbed Marco by the waist, trying to hold him still as his hips twitched, searching for more. His dripping cock slipped into the excess of slickness and he let out a frustrated groan. One of his arms stayed securely draped around Marco's waist and he freed one hand to guide himself into the demon.

Hot tightness engulfed him and Jean's eyes crossed. His griped Marco's hip to keep him still as he took a second to gather his control back. The last time he had sex was kind of embarrassingly far away and he didn't want to embarrass himself further by coming too quickly because of Marco's supernatural hotness.  
After a few seconds of deep breathing, Jean felt composed enough to push himself deeper into Marco. He took his time, marvelling at how his cock slowly disappeared into the demon's tight hole.   
Marco moaned appreciatively as Jean bottomed out, his head dropping forward and his tail wiggling excitedly.

Jean circled his hips, holding Marco tight against him as he ground deep inside him. His eyes were still shut, his brows knitted under the rushes of pleasure washing over him. Marco felt so good under him and he nipped almost tenderly at the demon's freckled shoulder to ground himself. He wanted to savour this moment and didn't want to rush Marco, so he waited for the demon's approval to start really moving.

But Marco's body was pliant under him and so ready for more, and the young demon signified it to the blond by slowly moving against him with a lustful hum. “Come on Jean” Marco whispered, reaching behind him to thread his fingers into Jean's ashen blond mop of hair to get his attention and get him out of his hiding place.

“Uh-uh” Jean brainlessly answered Marco's demand for more. One arm moved up to hold Marco's chest while he tightly gripped the demon's hip with his other hand. There would probably be bruises left behind Jean's possessive fingers but it only excited Marco more.

Jean tentatively pulled back before thrusting into Marco, starting a steady pace with his hips. It was perfect really, the way Marco shivered each time he buried himself back into him, how the young demon quickly started matching Jean's rhythm with his own hips, meeting him halfway and sending spark of electricity through his whole body.  
Marco arched his back harder and the way it caused Jean to hit him was probably good because he let out a raspy moan and squeezed Jean so perfectly it made the writer's eyes cross.

Jean groaned as his pace increased, his grip on Marco's hips getting more possessive, forcing the demon back into his hard thrusts.  
“F-feels good J-Jean!” Marco's melodic voice encouraged Jean into lending more force to his thrusts to coax more sweet sounds out of the brunette.

Soon Jean was vigorously pounding into Marco, with all the need and want he had in him. He kept Marco's trembling body as close as possibly, preventing him from collapsing too with an arm draped around his chest. Marco's arms were shaking from where they supported his weight on the counter, his head was thrown back, his mouth gaping open around endless moans of Jean's name as well as dirty praises and occasional pleas for _'more'_ , _'harder'_.

Jean's was feeling himself getting close, the heat of Marco around him as well as his obscene voice so close to his ear threatening to undo him. He buried his face into the nape of Marco's neck, dark hair tickling his nostrils as he shamelessly inhaled Marco's sweet smell. There was something addictive to it, not only the strong fragrance of sweat and sex, but something more subtle too, that was hard to describe. But whatever it was, Jean absolutely loved it.

“You smell so good Marco” He breathed after another deep inhale. “How come you smell s-so damn good?”

A strained chuckle left Marco's lips. It was natural for his smell to change so it would appeal to his current prey. It was a basic Incubus power, kind of like pheromones. But Marco had no way to know how he smelled for a given person, so he hastily asked Jean about it. The answer would be extremely revealing of Jean's personality and likes. “How do I smell to you?” He rasped, low and hungry. 

Jean whined, a new shiver of arousal coursing down his spine. His thrusts were becoming erratic; he was almost there and as much as he wanted to answer Marco's question, it was hard to focus on forming words.  
He inhaled into Marco's nape again, trying to concentrate on dissociating the mixed fragrances that made his head spin. 

“You smell l-like” Jean started, nuzzling Marco's neck almost affectionately as he did his best to keep pounding the brunette's sweet spot. “O-old books and-” He moaned at Marco's encouraging hum. “Fresh C-coffee and … damn” Jean cursed. He could feel his release built tight in his stomach; he couldn't last much longer.  
But Marco wouldn't let him off that easily. “Tell me Jean!” He begged in a high pitched scream, getting closer himself. 

“F-fuck Marco” Jean groaned, his hips now snapping irregularly and uncontrollably. “Like fucking freshly cut gras- _Ah!_ ” Jean moaned as Marco squeezed him again. “'m close” He breathed, a weak whisper against Marco's shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah?” Marco kept slamming back against Jean's thrusts, loving the dirty noise of skin slapping against skin. “Then come for me Jean, don't hold back, fill me up good” He purred, still determined in his pleasure to make Jean as desperate as possible. 

It was enough to sent Jean over the edge, and with one last hard snap of his hips, the blond filled Marco up as asked. He buried himself deep inside the brunette's tight heat, almost growling as he possessively bit down on the demon's shoulder, feeling the inexplicable desire to mark him as his, a hidden desire coming from deep inside him. His hips gave a few powerful grinds as he rode out his orgasm, and under him, Marco was a wriggling mess.

With his powers, Marco could feel just how amazingly good Jean was feeling, and the exquisite feeling of feeding on the blond's thundering release added with how Jean still rammed his prostate as he rode his height was just too damn good.   
As he called Jean's name, his pupils dilated until they were huge black circles eating away his iris before they suddenly retracted into the thinnest slit, almost predatory as he let out one last impossibly loud mewl and came all over the kitchen counter. When Jean couldn't witness the pretty changing of Marco's eyes as he came, he still groaned approvingly, his hips twitching one last time at Marco's appealing sound.

The young demons legs were weak from his release but Jean kept him upright with a strong arm still around his waist. Only the sound of the lovers' ragged breathings could be heard for a minute, until they both regained their composure enough to talk.

Jean ran his palm down Marco's heaving chest, over his belly, until it brushed against the demon's wet limp cock. He was fascinated by how he didn't even need to touch him to bring him to completion. But it probably wasn't the result of his bedroom skills, he bitterly thought; as an Incubus Marco was probably trained to take care of himself and of his release.

“It's the first time you come too” Jean commented, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he ran his fingers into Marco's mess. Now that the heat of the moment was gone, he kind of regretted he wasn't able to see Marco's orgasm face. He decided they would have to do this again, and this time facing each other. Well, only if Marco wanted to of course...

The brunette chuckled, the deep sound vibrating through his chest and resonating in Jean's too. “It is” He breathed, slightly straightening up. Jean wondered if he should release him, but he still wanted to leech on Marco's incredibly warm skin for a little bit.  
The demon didn't seem to mind, not pushing Jean away and even going as far as gently stroking the blond's arm.

“I know we have a deal...” Jean whispered after a moment, nervously licking his lips. “... but I'd like it if I could reciprocate like this more often.” He shyly offered, resting his chin on Marco's shoulder so he could have a better look at the demon's reaction.

Marco's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. “You mean you'd prefer if we fucked instead of me just blowing you?” He curiously inquired, turning to meet Jean's eyes.

Jean buried his face in the crude demon's neck, groaning in embarrassment. “When you say it like that it sounds so vulgar...” He whined and Marco only answered his complain with a small shrug. It seemed like Incubi didn't understand the concept of embarrass when it came to sex.   
“What I mean is I want you to feel good too” Jean cleared things up. “I'm not some kind of egoistical asshole...”

Marco hummed contemplatively at this answer while Jean gently pulled out of him, leaving a small, almost tender kiss on his freckled shoulder in his wake.   
The demon was admittedly a bit confused by the situation he put himself into. At first, he thought it was a clear and simple exchange that benefited the both of them. Jean's part of the bargain was only to feed him and give him a roof, so why did he bother enquiring about his pleasure?  
What was for sure was that, in his opinion, Jean definitely wasn't an asshole. Marco already felt incredibly good from just feeding on him, and as an Incubus, he had the capacity to find his own way to please himself as long as sex was somehow involved, but the way Jean cared about it... it touched him. He had no other word than this one to describe the way his chest tightened whenever the human writer had a nice word for him.  
It was a feeling he never experienced before and as a demon, Marco couldn't help but be curious about it and want to investigate it more. Because it felt good, in a way he never knew could feel good. And he liked feeling good, of course, so why deprive himself of it?  
But some part of him was still cautious, for this feeling also left a bitter aftertaste in its wake, and his instinct alarmed him of a potential danger coming from this unknown sensation.

“You.. wanna grab a shower?” Jean offered, nervously running his hand in his messy ashen blond locks, admittedly feeling a bit awkward now that the heat was gone. But he tried to shake that feeling away. Marco didn't seem embarrassed so why should he be? 

“Oh” Marco's little o-shaped mouth was so endearing it made Jean's chest ache. “I'm fine” He answered, almost apologetically. “I have a self-cleaning capacity, like all Incubi... Makes things easier you know, we often get... messy”

The awkwardness of the atmosphere increased as Jean let out a slightly disappointed “oh”. He didn't know what he expected. To shower with Marco? Maybe he did, and sadly not even in hopes of a round two...  
Still, it was the first time they went so far together and the blond felt kind of bitter-sweet. The sex was perfect really, but with the afterglow gone, something was missing. Maybe he expected a little bit too much of this weird relationship he had. Marco was still a demon, stranger to the how quickly the human heart could grow fond. He should have expected this outcome. 

“Okay so, I'll take a shower and then I'll get back to work” Jean's voice rung loud in his ears so much the silence of the kitchen was heavy on him.

“Alright” Marco still graced him with one of his pretty smiles. “I'll be here watching Game of Thrones if you need me”

Jean tried to smile back but he knew it came out as half-hearted and almost sad. “Okay, uhm... enjoy the show” 

Marco nodded and Jean suddenly felt so out of place and very exposed being naked in his kitchen. His whole face turning rosy, he hurried up the stairs with one last “See you later” mumbled to the attention of Marco.

A few seconds later, the demon sat in Jean's couch while the human entered his lonely bathroom, and unknowingly, they both sighed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet ending because I couldn't help but give this nsfw monstruosity a plot and feels.
> 
> Get ready for more feels in the upcoming chapters...
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Give and Take
> 
> I'm holding up on the prompts, I can do it, almost halfway there!!
> 
> In which Marco and Jean have to sort things out; about their needs, their wants, and mostly their growing feelings...

After the kitchen event, it was like a chill had been cast between Jean and Marco. They co-existed instead of living together; dancing around each other while they busied themselves with their respective activities.

Marco only asked for feeding when he couldn't take the hunger anymore, for he could feel Jean's desire was real but his heart wasn't into sexual activities these days. So he refrained himself, trying to ignore his twisting stomach until he was ravenous. And even if Jean accepted to feed him when he couldn't take it anymore, Marco set on simply blowing him. He couldn't feel the spark in Jean anymore. The human's head was a mess of want and restraint and discomfort, and even when Marco was working between his legs, making great use of all his skills, Jean kept himself quiet with his face buried in his pillow, refusing to look at Marco.

The young demon was left puzzled. He didn't understand that sudden change in his human and wondered if it was his fault. Maybe he said something he shouldn't have in the kitchen the other day?  
But to him, Jean's behaviour was incomprehensible; he could tell Jean enjoyed himself more than a lot when they had sex, plus, he was confident in his skills, and after such a good fuck, anyone would want another go! And it wasn't like Marco wasn't giving the writer opportunities, still walking around naked, and casually running his hands down his toned body whenever Jean passed by. But it was no use, Jean stayed insensible to his advances.

Marco crossed his arms in front of his chest from where he sat watching a random show on TV. His stomach grumbled. He was getting impossibly hungry again. He sighed and decided he had to do something. Tonight he was ambushing Jean and he would make light on the writer's feelings. And once it was done, he would ride him until he screamed his name.

Yeah. He smirked. That was an awesome plan.

–--------

Jean sat in front of his computer like he did days ago the night he first met Marco. And just like that night, he couldn't find it in himself to write something, his inspiration completely gone. He had other things polluting his mind; other stupid things.  
Because he was a loser who couldn't bring himself to keep fooling around with Marco only for the sex.

He was painfully aware that Marco was a demon and that he couldn't hope for a romantic relationship with him, but still, he recently realized that was what he wanted.  
He didn't want to just fuck from time to time and then ignore each other for hours. He wanted to talk with Marco, to get to know him more, to go places together even, and to kiss and cuddle just for the sake of it and not only as preliminaries.   
But an Incubus probably wouldn't understand that concept. Marco wasn't here because he wanted to; he probably didn't like being with him that much. The demon didn't have a choice if he wanted to survive, and now that he was starting to feel better, he would probably leave soon.

The writer was painfully aware of how Marco's feeding demands became less frequent these days. He was surely getting bored of him, and given how they didn't have sex again, Jean was sure he gave a lame performance and the demon just didn't say so because he was too polite.  
With a defeated sigh, Jean closed his laptop and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would help him clear his mind.

 

Once he was under the spray of hot water, Jean admittedly felt a bit better. But he still couldn't shake Marco from his thoughts. He had been seduced by not only the demon's body, but also his energetic personality. Oh and his smiles, his smiles were really adorable. Well except when they were wickedly proud, deformed by his thick cock in his mouth. 

Okay now Jean was sporting a boner.

The writer ran a hand through his wet hair, pondering his options. He didn't want to bother Marco with his needs, especially when the demon was probably not hungry. So he set on taking care of himself like he always did before Marco arrived. He used to masturbate a lot more than was probably healthy so his reflexes came back quickly, and he didn't hesitate in giving himself a few quick and tight strokes that had his knees tremble.  
His breathing grew heavier with each stroke and he stopped to play with his tip, closing his eyes from how good it felt.   
But it wasn't good enough. How could it be when the day before Marco had blown his mind with his lips, making him come so hard he screamed his name in his pillow.   
Jean knew it was a bad idea that would make him feel even more down after his release, but he still pictured Marco's hand touching him. He imagined the brunette then sinking to his knees and telling him how he loved his big cock down his throat and the noises Jean made, how he screamed his name.

“Marco” He begged, his hips bucking into his tight fist.

–--------

Marco's heightened demon senses brought his attention away from the television and on to the weird smell in the air. It was faint, but flaring his nostrils, he could still feel slow waves of lust coming from inside the house.  
Intrigued by this weird phenomena, the demon got up and instinctively followed the track of the scent.

It lead him up the stairs, and there the smell was stronger. The air felt thick in his throat with an intoxicating scent that made his pupils widen with want and hunger. He walked closer to the bathroom (that seemed to be the origin of the smell), his steps cautious and quiet like those of a predator stalking its prey.  
He pricked up his ear and caught a few low moans, indicating him Jean was probably touching himself. Frustration seized him at the realization that Jean was masturbating when he could have him whenever he wanted.  
How dare he? Was this impossible human tired of him already?!

Marco groaned, clearly upset. He wasn't going to let Jean get away with this. With a click of his fingers, he used his still weak powers to teleport inside the bathroom. He would give Jean a surprise the writer would remember.

–--------

Jean was getting close. He had to use a hand on the tile wall to support himself as his weak knees trembled while his hips desperately snapped into his fist. He bit his lip to contain his voice as he could feel the rushes of pleasures course through his veins.  
In his imagination, Marco was taking him deep inside him now, his strong thighs wrapped around his waist, his pretty lips parted around his name.

“M-Marco” He moaned, but what he last expected was to be answered.

“Yes” The word was purred huskily into his ears as strong arms wrapped around him from behind, making him start.

Jean's eyes snapped open and his hand stopped on his dick as he was caught red handed. His heart was thundering in his chest now with fear instead of arousal.

“What are you doing?!” Jean exclaimed, freeing himself from what he gathered was Marco's hold and pushing him away from him. “You just scared the shit out of me!”

“I could ask you the same thing” The demon was calm and composed, almost coldly so.

Jean's flaming anger let place to apprehension as he met Marco's dark eyes. It was clear that, for a reason unknown to him, the demon was upset.  
Marco was towering over him from a few inches only, but with his arms crossed over his chest and his hard gaze on him, he was imposing. And being naked in front of the supernatural being, Jean suddenly felt vulnerable being stuck with him in his small shower.

“Why didn't you call me?” Marco asked, the red glint in his eyes menacing. “Were you afraid I was going to get fat from feeding on you too much?”

Jean averted his eyes, staying silent and Marco sighed deeply through his nose.

“I would've asked you if the problem was that you didn't want me anymore, but given how you were just calling my name while jerking it, I guess it's something else”

Jean wanted to hide somewhere, to avoid this conversation. Marco's words were biting and almost humiliating, revealing how unhappy he was with Jean's behaviour. But even if the form was harsh, in the content, Marco was right. Jean still wanted him, but he thought the feeling wasn't mutual so he tried to defend himself.

“I-I though you weren't hungry...” He muttered, still refusing to meet Marco's strong gaze.

“Not hungry?!” Marco scoffed, and from where he was looking down Jean could see his tail swinging irritatedly. “For your information, I've been starving myself these days because you distanced yourself from me!”

Jean's eyes widened in surprise. “You did?” He asked, flabbergasted. “I thought you were getting tired of me...” He whispered. He was touched to know Marco respected him so much he went as far as to starve himself to not bother him. Sudden guilt filled the poor writer.

“What on earth made you think that?!” Marco threw his arms in the air, obviously frustrated by his human's strange way of thinking.

“Because after we fucked things felt so awkward and... I don't know, I thought I wasn't good enough a-and I can't help but wanting more of you but I know I can't ask too much because- because... argh!” Jean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. His complex and conflicted feelings were so hard to put into coherent words! He wasn't the friends for benefit or one night stand kind of guy. He needed proofs of affection, of tenderness, but he didn't know if Marco could ever give him what he wanted the most.

Marco's gaze softened as he listened to Jean's rambling. He could tell the blond didn't mean to upset him, and his patience slowly returned.

“Jean, listen to me” He still almost severely asked for the writer's attention. When Jean finally agreed to look at him, he continued. “First, I was entirely satisfied by the sex in the kitchen. I was hot and really good. If I ever am dissatisfied, trust me, you'll hear about it!” The demon could see a small blush form on Jean's cheeks and it made him smile. “Second, I thought I already told you I'm open for anything you want, whenever you want. I'm an incubus remember, a lust demon, I love getting sexy so don't be shy and ask away, I'll always answer positively.”

Jean closing his eyes and shaking his head wasn't the reaction Marco expected and his smile dropped.

“Thanks Marco but you don't understand” Jean's eyes looked tired and pale when they opened again. “Because you're a demon you don't understand...” The writer sighed, circling his arms around himself as if looking for protection. He seemed so vulnerable like that. “What I want of you you can't give it to me because I want more than just sex. I simply want to spend time with you, to go out with you and do a lot of stuff together that don't require to be naked.”  
Marco's eyebrows rose and his eyes betrayed his shock. Jean's words were the last thing he expected to hear.

“So... You're asking me to date you?” The brunette hesitantly asked and he paled when Jean slowly nodded, losing his composure for the first time.

“Oh Jean...” He sighed. “I'm afraid Incubi don't do romance.” The way Jean's face fell made his chest ache for some reason and Marco felt the need to look away. “I'm not even supposed to deal with an awake human so going out with one?! I could get in huge trouble if other humans saw me”

“We could hide your tail, it would be easy, no-one would suspect a thing. Besides you already broke the rules and you didn't get in trouble right?” Jean weakly offered, but he knew Marco wouldn't be up for it. Their respective feelings for each other couldn't be compared; the demon surely didn't like him as much as he did.

“Jean just think for a second! What would you get from this arrangement? It's not gonna lead you anywhere, I'm not human, I can't act like one and be the perfect boyfriend! You better not waste your time with me and find someone else that can really give you what you want.”

Jean sighed, defeated. He knew who he wanted. Even if he wasn't perfect, even if it was counterproductive, he only wanted Marco. And even if he tried, he couldn't feel satisfied with sex interspersed with painful moments of loneliness where they both ignored each other. Now that he got used to him, he wanted Marco to stay forever and only be his. But for both their sakes it was probably best to let the demon go.  
Their situation was supposed to be a temporary arrangement from the start anyway.

“I knew it would be impossible” He sighed. “But some part of me couldn't help but hope. I... I would understand if you decided to leave as soon as your powers are back to normal...”

Jean's slouched, defeated figure gave Marco a pang of guilt. He wished he could do something more for this human who gave him food and a roof and who never thought of abusing him or selling him out to other humans when he was weakened. But it was clear he could never feel or act like Jean wanted him to, it wasn't in his nature.  
And yet, in the shower of Jean's small house, Marco was confronted to feelings he never experienced before: regret, guilt, and mostly want that was in no way sexual. Because yes, Marco was tempted by Jean's offer to go out. He was curious to see the outside world through human eyes, and not only observe from afar and try to guess what every gesture and custom meant. 

With a conflicted groan, Marco ran a nervous hand through his dark locks. “Ah damn, I can't think straight with my stomach empty, it's driving me crazy!”

Glancing down at Jean's still half hard dick, the demon decided he would take time to sort his feelings out later, when he would be calmer and sated.

“Listen Jean, I still need a few more meals before I can leave so if you'd be so grateful and let me use you again, I'll think about going out with you once before I go. As thanks”

Jean's eyes widened and filled with hope, a small smile tugging up the corner of his lips. “Deal!” He hastily agreed even if he might regret it later. After going out with Marco once, the separation would probably be even harder. But for now he was simply glad he got to spend more time with the cute freckled demon with no more awkwardness.

“I said I'll think about it” Marco clarified at Jean' eagerness. “And if I do it'll be only once” He warned again, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Jean.

The blond happily nodded and Marco rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm. What did he get himself into?  
He knew he was getting too involved with this human but he just couldn't help it. Jean could have been an Incubus in another life so much he was charming; addictive in his own special way.

Marco's stomach growled and time for talking was over. He needed action and he needed it now.   
He quickly took the few steps separating him from Jean and carefully placed his hands on the blond's hips, glancing up to tawny eyes to check if the gesture was okay.  
Jean's hands trailed down the brunette's arms, gently stroking his freckled skin and Marco took it as a sign he could continue.

“So...” He purred, leaning down so his lips were close to Jean's ear. “Now that we sorted things out, why don't you tell me what you were thinking about before I arrived?”

Jean shivered and his lips parted into a needy moan, his want for Marco returning tenfold. 

“First I-” Jean shyly gulped, his cheeks heating up. “I imagined your mouth on me and then...”

Marco hummed, his hands caressing Jean's sides to try and coax him into continuing. “Then what?” He breathed, brushing his lips against Jean's earlobe.

Jean's breath hitched in his throat as waves of arousal coursed through him. “T-then I thought about taking you against the tile wall” He docilely answered, sparing a quick glance to the tile wall behind him before closing his eyes with a needy whine as Marco's fingers brushed against his hard dick.

“Shall we make this fantasy a reality?” The demon offered, chuckling at how quickly Jean nodded his head.   
Marco stroked Jean's dick into full hardness with experienced movements of his wrist that had the blond moan for him before he stepped away, pressing himself against the tiles, his back facing Jean. He was starving and he wanted Jean now, no time for too much foreplay.  
But he had to take a curious look over his shoulder when Jean didn't follow him. The writer was standing under the hot spray of water, fiddling with his fingers and biting his lower lip. It was clear he was kind of nervous. 

“Uhm, I know I'm probably asking a lot from you but... Can I face you while we do it?” Marco turned around so he was facing Jean again and smiled as he leaned against the cold tiles. “Sure!” He agreed. “I'm fine with whichever you prefer” He opened his arms, motioning for his human to come closer.

The corners of Jean's lips curled upwards at the positive answer but Jean wasn't completely happy. Marco was kind enough to go with the position he preferred but he wanted to know what the demon wanted best, what would bring _him_ the most pleasurable experience. But it turned out finding out how the demon felt and what he liked was a difficult task. They were so different.

Jean still stepped into Marco's embrace without hesitation. He wanted him so much. He missed the feeling of their skin pressed against each other and the melody of Marco's voice as it trembled with pleasure.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his fingers shyly brushing against the soft freckled skin of Marco's cheek.

“You can” Marco purred. “You can do whatever you want with me” The demon answered honestly, yet with his voice low to try and excite Jean more.  
But for once it wasn't what Jean wanted to hear. The writer didn't want Marco to be his object. He wanted him to be his partner, his equal, someone with whom he could share a good time, and not just satisfy himself and leave.

Jean was painfully aware that the way he kissed Marco was too tender for the situation they were in, but he couldn't help it. Marco indulged him, keeping the kiss slow as his hands gently stroked Jean's sides again.  
The writer gasped into the kiss as he felt Marco's thigh hike up and drape around his waist. His hand automatically moved to hold the demon's leg up and their kiss grew more fervent as heat rose between them from the skin on skin contact. 

With this position, their arousals kept brushing against each other in a delightful torture that made Jean's head spin. Marco broke the kiss, playfully pulling on Jean's lower lip with his teeth as he started rocking his hips so he was grinding against Jean's hardness.  
Jean moaned at how amazing it felt and his hands travelled down Marco's body, stroking his chest for a moment before grabbing his ass with both hands and kneading the tender flesh there. His thumb slowly pressed against Marco's entrance and he groaned upon finding the young demon was already wet down there, relaxed as if he had been thoroughly prepared. This talent of Marco indeed came in handy but Jean wished one day maybe the brunette would let him prepare him. 

“Marco” He couldn't help but make the most of his remaining time with the incubus and caught his lips in a heated kiss again. He couldn't get enough of how soft Marco's lips were and how perfectly they danced against his. 

“Jean” Marco begged between kisses. “Please I want you” He was growing impossibly impatient, his aching stomach making the heat coil quicker than ever in his lower belly. Well, he suspected it wasn't only the hunger getting to him but also the passion with which Jean swept him away with his kisses. However he tried not to dwell on it too much as he stroked Jean's dick again before trying to guide it into him.   
Jean quickly got the message and used his grip on Marco's bottom to position him right, hiking the brunette's leg higher onto his waist so he could slip the head of his cock into him.

Marco gasped as Jean entered him and tried to get the blond to give him more by bringing him closer with the hold his leg had on his hip. But Jean held the demon in place, taking his time to completely sheath himself into Marco's welcoming heat, for if he went too quickly, he was afraid he would lose it.

The writer's hips twitched as he bottomed out and his head dropped onto Marco's shoulder. He peppered the skin under his lips with open mouthed kisses and Marco moaned, impatient, circling his hips to try and make Jean hit him deeper.

“Please Jean” Marco breathlessly begged again. He had no once of patience left into him and although his partner's sweet attentions felt nice (probably too nice for him to take it), he wanted to get fucked simple and quick. “Please!” He insisted when Jean only ground inside him, refusing to move too much yet.

As sweet as Marco sounded begging for him, added with how good Marco felt around him, it was too much for Jean's foggy brain, making him moan and grind deep into the brunette. He shook his head to try and clear it from the cloud of bliss being joined with Marco again brought him, and when he felt ready, he smashed his lips against Marco's to silence him and gave him what he asked for, starting a steady thrusting pace with his hips.

Marco moaned against his lips, immediately rocking his hips to Jean's rhythm, meeting him halfway without fail, creating an exquisite festival of sparkling pleasure in both their bodies.  
Jean kept holding Marco's thigh up with one hand while the other came to thread into the brunette's dark locks, gripping almost tight enough to hurt. Marco whined but the way he thrust his tongue farther into Jean's mouth showed his delight at the rough treatment.

Their kiss had no form anymore, only a mess of lips, teeth and tongues periodically broken by deep ragged breaths.  
Jean's thrusts grew stronger, faster and he pressed Marco harder against the wall, their chests now touching and Marco's hard cock brushing against Jean's stomach with each move.

Marco moaned at the new added friction, his hands gripping Jean's shoulders so hard it left red crescent in the blond's pale skin. “More! More!” He almost ordered, his hips snapping up into Jean's thrusts.   
The writer docilely complied, giving more power to his thrust until he had Marco calling his name between strangled breaths.   
Kissing being impossible now with how loud Marco was being, Jean switched to leaving biting kisses down the demon's neck, sucking and nipping until the skin turned dark with bruises. 

As his release drew closer, Jean straightened up to admire Marco's face, and the sight made his heart thunder in his chest. The demon looked positively ravishing; his pupils blown wide and his lips parted into incoherent moans of Jean's name. 

“Ma-arco!” The sight only was enough to tip Jean over the edge and he came with a hard snap of his hips. But as he rode his mindblowing height, he continued his thrusting for Marco's sake, the hyperstimulation making him tremble as he forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch Marco fall into bliss.

It was mesmerized and panting that Jean witnessed the demon's pupils retract, a loud moan escaping him as his hips twitched and his cock spurted white onto Jean's stomach. Marco's muscles tightened impossibly around the blond's cock, making Jean's eyes cross as he winced in a pain he was glad he could experience.

The sound of their panting breaths was covered by the still running hot water as they both slowly came down from their height.

“Feeling better?” Jean asked once he could form coherent sentences again.

“You can't imagine” Marco moaned, rubbing his stomach satisfyingly.

Jean chuckled and gently pulled out before putting Marco's leg down. However he still held onto the brunette's waist, refusing to part so quickly.   
He wanted to leave Marco some space but he also had the urge to hold and kiss the freckled demon until the water ran cold and they were forced to go out. Because in the shower, they were like in some kind of protective bubble. In there time was frozen, with no threat of Marco leaving just yet.

Marco glanced down at Jean's hands on his waist before looking up, eyes unsure. He wasn't used to post coital cuddling, but right now it didn't seem like a bad idea. Plus, he felt really satisfied with Jean's previous performance so he kind of wanted to please him now and indulge his weak human needs.   
The demon gently, almost shyly ran his hands down Jean's arms and the surprise he read in the writer's eyes made him grin.  
Jean's hold on his waist tightened and Marco snaked his arms around Jean's neck.

“Turns out you took a shower with me this time” Jean's laugh was strained and his cheeks were rosy from the steam in the shower as well as from the way Marco was looking at him. The demon looked content and Jean was reassured he had a good time too.

“If you really wanted me to go with you last time you should have said so” Marco softly replied, his fingers absent-mindedly playing with the buzzed part of Jean's undercut.

“I didn't want to force you.” Jean argued, clicking his tongue. “I don't want you to feel obliged to me because I give you a semblance of roof and food.” 

Marco had to disagree with that. Jean was too modest and didn't seem to see how happy he was to be here.

“A semblance? I never have been so well treated in my whole life!” He laughed almost bitterly. “I already told you Incubi are far from being gentle creatures. We tend to avoid our congeners and the only time we dwell with humans they are asleep.” His fingers stopped in Jean's hair and the writer could feel Marco tense in his arms. “It gets lonely”

Without thinking, Jean leaned down and caught Marco's lips in a sweet kiss, hoping the gesture would convey the feelings he couldn't put into words. He wanted to tell Marco that if he felt comfortable in his house, he could stay as long as he wanted. But they didn't talk more, only exchanging lazy kisses and basking in each other's warmth, trying to push away the nagging thoughts that bothered the both of them.

They ended up going for a second round in the shower; slower, gentler, and after that, Jean wondered how he could ever let Marco go while Marco worried about how comfortable he felt in Jean's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, shower sex XD
> 
> How did you like it? The feels are growing stronger, look forward to the next chapter, with even more feels and also more about the lovely Marco ;)


	4. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : Worship
> 
> Thanks for the support, comments and kudos. 3 more chapters to go, I feel like I did the longest part of the job since I already have day 5 written, but I have to hang in there XD
> 
> In which Jean and Marco finally go out together, for the first and probably last time...

In the end, Marco stayed a few more days and waited for the week-end to announce Jean that he was going to leave.

“I'll go out with you today, and tonight, I'll go, just like we planned” He explained while Jean took his breakfast.

The blond was glad he was sitting when the news came, but he still wished he could spend more time with the demon housemate he came to appreciate so much.   
He didn't finish his breakfast, his mood dropping even though he finally got to spend the day out with Marco. It was a poisoned gift; a bitter-sweet ending.  
But he told himself it was for the best. Marco was right, demons weren't supposed to date humans, it was counterproductive for the both of them and could only end in sadness. 

The sadness, he could already feel it.

–--------

Jean rummaged through his wardrobe to find clothes that could suit Marco's larger and taller built and after a long desperate search, he finally found a blue polo that was too big for him, as well as a pair of jeans that probably belonged to his ex given how unfamiliar they looked.  
He handed the whole to Marco and a few minutes later, he was met with a completely different person (or demon, whatever).

The polo was still a bit too small and the way it outlined Marco's pecs was outrageous. Jean loved it. The brunette's butt looked awesome in the jeans and Jean believed he would get envious looks once they would be out. Marco was so handsome he could pose as a model.

“How do I look?” The demon curiously asked and given the stiffness of his stance, Jean could tell he wasn't too comfortable not being naked anymore.

The writer wanted to answer that he looked positively ravishing but he settled on a simple “You look really good” which owned him a dazzling smile from the freckled hottie in jeans. 

“Thanks! These clothes look so nice, I almost feel like I'm human now!” Marco beamed. “But tucking my tail inside was a real pain”

“How so?” Jean curiously asked. Marco's tail may have been long but it was so thin it could fit without trouble in the jeans.

“Well it's a very sensitive part and the jean's fabric is a bit rough...” For the first time in his whole time here, Jean was surprised to witness Marco blushing. “But I managed”

“G-good” Jean absentmindedly replied. He kind of regretted not using the time he was given with Marco to pay more attention to his tail. Now he was curious about it.

“So, where are you taking me?” Marco asked, already comfortable enough to casually put his hands in his jean's pockets.

Jean grinned. “It's a surprise!”

–-------

Walking through the busy streets of Trost by Marco's side, Jean felt proud. He could tell the incubus' appearance caught the eye of many passer-bys. Marco was really handsome, in a supernatural way that had humans immediately conquered, whether male or female.  
Jean suspected the demon was aware of it given the way he walked with his chest swelled out. Or maybe it was just his natural incubus walk.

“Damn, I don't know if I'll be able to bring you home safely. They all keep eyeing you so greedily I fear I might end up torn into shreds before the end of the day.”

Marco turned to the blond with questioning eyes. “Really?” He quickly glanced at a group of giggling high-school girls and it confirmed Jean's remark. “I didn't notice”

Indeed, Marco had been too absorbed in admiring the different shops and boutiques littering the broad street they were walking. He never saw humans living from so close, for he always watched them from afar, trying to guess what they were doing, what was running through their busy little heads.   
Suddenly he stopped, his eye attracted by a small, almost hidden shop.  
“Sex shop?” He quietly read and of course it sounded like a shop for him.   
He was really curious and he wondered if Jean would agree to go in before showing him the “surprise”. 

“Jean can we go there” Marco pointed to the small dimly lit shop and Jean visibly paled before he chocked on his own saliva. “Urgh, we can but to be seen inside this kind of shop... it's a bit embarrassing you know” The writer tried to explain, tugging on his suddenly too tight collar. Going inside that shop didn't bother him that much, it was more that it would be hard to not imagine doing things with Marco when faced with the products inside. And Jean wanted to show Marco something today, not drag him home in a hurry because he saw a particularly inspiring toy.

“Embarrassing? How so?” Marco asked, ignorant of Jean's struggle.

“Well, shopping there means you have a rather important sexlife and for some reason sex is a subject that is very taboo, so it isn't proper to show you're sexually active... Even if everyone implicitly knows you are...”

Marco frowned. “That's stupid. People should be happy for you if you're getting laid. It means you're healthy and you're having a good time!”

“I know” Jean couldn't help but agree with Marco's point. “But that's not how human society works. Not so long ago, and still for some very religious people now, sex that doesn't bring children is considered a sin.”

Marco scoffed. “I know about that! I'm a demon remember, sin is my speciality.” He winked and Jean hushed him, his cheeks turning red. “Don't say that word out loud, you're supposed to be incognito!”

“So, are we going in?” Marco excitedly urged, totally ignoring Jean's concern. He was really curious about this sex shop thing.

“Fine” Jean groaned, giving in. But his apprehensions soon vanished under the bright smile Marco gave him.

–--------

“Wow, these are amazing!” Marco exclaimed, holding up a monstrous neon pink dildo. “Humans are so creative! I don't understand how making it pink makes it better but it's incredible!” He continued and Jean had to look away. There was no-one else in the shop but he still felt second hand embarrassment at Marco's loud wonder.

“This shop is so inspiring! There's stuff they don't even tell us about in training” Marco was clearly in his element between the ball gags and the padded handcuffs and Jean weakly followed, hoping they wouldn't stay here too long.

“Jean, do you own one of those dildo things?” Marco curiously asked, like it was a casual question.

“I-I do” Jean stammered, his face crimson as he thought back about the purple thing hidden under his bed. 

“Why didn't you show it to me?” Marco almost whined. “Do you use it often?”

Jean groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. Luckily, he didn't need to answer, for they were interrupted by a blond saleswoman who gently approached them. “Can I help you gentlemen?” She politely asked. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

Marco beamed at the young girl, succeeding in making her blush when he said. “Oh if it were me, I would bring everything home! But Jean's the one paying and it seems he's already well equipped” He chirped and Jean wanted to disappear so much he was embarrassed.

“Oh okay” The saleswoman let out a strained chuckle. “If you need me, just call”

Marco nodded before waving her goodbye and Jean quickly dragged him out of the shop, faking utter embarrass when in reality it was the interested look the blond woman gave Marco that irked him the most.

–--------

“Don't be jealous Jean” Marco gently teased as they exited the sex shop. “I wasn't flirting with that girl, I was just enchanted by her little boutique”

Jean grumbled incoherently before muttering that he wasn't jealous.

“You are, your frown is deeper than ever” Marco chuckled.

Jean didn't argue much longer. It was clear that Marco could read right through him, so there was no hiding it. He didn't want anyone to get in his way when this was his only date ever with Marco. He had to make the best of it so he could treasure the memory when he would eventually have to say goodbye.

Marco could see Jean's mood drop and he daringly wrapped a hand around the blond's waist, making him yelp.

“W-what are you doing?!” Jean's blush was adorable.

“Showing everyone it's with you I'm out today” The demon replied, refusing to release his hold on Jean. He could get used to this. “So, where are we going now?” He smiled and Jean's blush darkened.

–-------

There was a small funfair in town that week-end and that's where Jean wanted to take Marco. It was nothing much really, only a few attractions consisting of a haunted house, a carousel and a Ferris wheel, as well as many shooting ranges and food stands.

“Wow” Marco whistled “I've never seen something like this before! I like how lively it is” He grinned upon seeing the happy faces of the passer-bys and hearing the booming laughters of children. Humans really were amazing creatures.

 

They started with the haunted house where Marco laughed all along and commented on how badly represented his fellow demons were while Jean tried his best not to shriek like a girl at the obvious jumpscares they encountered. 

Then Marco wanted to try the cotton-candy.

“Isn't human food gonna make you sick?” Jean worriedly asked as he handed the money to the salesperson, exchanging it against a huge ball of pink fluff.

“No, don't worry. It won't nourish me but it won't make me sick either” Marco reassured as he took a tentative bite of the sugary treat. “It's good!” He exclaimed, almost looking surprised. “Thanks Jean!” His bright smile made Jean's heart melt and even if he didn't like sweet things, he still gladly shared the candy with Marco. 

Next, Jean tried to impress Marco with his shooting skills at a shooting range. But it only resulted in an epic failure. He couldn't win the demon plushie he was aiming for and gave the fake rifle back to the salesman with a pout.

“Can I try?” Marco asked, curious, and Jean agreed.

Of course, the demon ended up popping all the balloons of the stand and easily won the plushie, making Jean feel even more lame.

“Don't sulk” Marco chuckled as he ended the plushie to his human. “I've got naturally heightened senses compared to humans so I was kind of cheating here” He winked and Jean's bad mood was gone.   
The writer blushed and held on the small red plushie more than he probably should.

Last was the Ferrys wheel where they both enjoyed the slowly setting sun in a cozy nacelle. Marco sat across Jean when the blond wished he would seat next to him. But Jean was glad he got to spend the day with Marco. This last page of their weird adventure together would at least end on a good memory. That's what he tried to tell himself, even if he still wished Marco would stay with him.

“Everything is so beautiful from up here” Marco whispered, his head resting onto his open palm as he admired the sunset. “This town feels so peaceful compared to everything I've seen...”

“Weren't you born here?” Jean curiously asked and Marco sighed.

“No” The demon shook his head. “I was born in the other world like every demon. Then I was trained to survive in the human realm and thrown into it in year 1940” 

Jean was shocked. He didn't expect Marco to be so old. The demon could read his surprise and let out a strained chuckle. “75 year old is very young for a demon, but I already feel tired of everything I've seen” He sighed and Jean stayed silent, attentive, drinking up Marco's story like he was parched. 

“Since I couldn't fight for my territory, I ended up fleeing around the world. At first it was nice, I discovered so many different places and people.” Nostalgia filled Marco and his eyes were far away, looking far over the horizon, remembering the first time he set eyes on a mountain, or his first night under the star lit sky of a desert.   
“But I also saw terrible things. War, famine, death... Unwelcoming places even for a demon” He ran a hand through his dark locks and turned to Jean. “I don't get you humans. Your lives are so short and yet you make them so complicated” He sighed again and Jean didn't know what to say.   
It was true that most humans struggled all their lives to give their existence a sense, a purpose, perhaps in too extreme ways. But an immortal being like Marco couldn't understand the nagging feeling of not having time, as if a clock was always ticking above his head, not knowing when the last alarm would ring.  
An Incubus life was simple; ruled by basic needs like indissociable food and pleasure. Marco didn't have to think about it too much because he knew what he had to do and didn't feel the need to be a unique individual and to make his place in the world like humans did.

“But anyway, I grew tired of running around and I wished I could find a place to stay more than a few nights...” Marco continued.

That's when he did the beginner's mistake of letting a human see him and ended up meeting Jean. It was probably the best mistake he could have hoped to ever make.   
He sighed yet again, strained, but didn't voice that thought. However Jean still understood between the lines that Marco may want a place to settle down after so much travelling.

“If you want to stay in this city, then stay with me” The blond whispered, almost begging, his voice weak and his eyes already wet.

Marco groaned in frustration. He wanted to stay, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. He could never give Jean what he wanted. He could pretend to be the perfect human boyfriend, but it would always be an illusion only.

“You know I can't. I've crossed the rules too many times... Besides, what would I bring you?” He asked, his voice raising slightly. “Your life is so fleeting compared to mine. You'll grow old and I won't. I'll only end up wasting your precious time!”

Jean bit his lower lip, trying to contain his tears of sorrow and frustration. They both wanted the same thing but they just couldn't get it because they weren't from the same world. He knew they were too different and it could only end up in tears but he still wished their story was possible. Because he wanted to waste all of his time, all the rest of his short existence by Marco's side. It was already too late. Marco already made his way to Jean's heart. Even if the demon left, it would hurt; it would scar. Maybe the sooner the better, but still...

It was too late, for the both of them.

–--------

The walk home was silent, almost gloomy in the early hours of the night. Jean racked his brain, trying to prepare a decent goodbye speech; one where he wouldn't burst into tears midway. But it seemed impossible.

When they got back inside Jean's small house, Marco gently took Jean's hand and led him to the bedroom. Facing the blond, he slowly took off his borrowed clothes and thanked the writer for them. Then, once he was back in his familiar nakedness he placed both hands on Jean's cheeks and pressed his lips against the writer's quivering ones. 

“One last time” He announced before kissing Jean again.

The blond nodded, understanding, doing his best to hold back his tears. It was the first time Marco initiated a kiss and it was the last time they would be together.

They fell into bed and as Jean climbed over Marco who was lying on is stomach, he asked for one last favour. 

“Please, let me take my time” He pleaded as his lips travelled down Marco's spine until they reached his tail-bone.

Marco gasped when Jean's soft lips brushed against the freckled skin of his ass but he still nodded. “Make the most of it” He answered, his voice coming out shakier than he wanted.

Jean bit his lip in a moment of sadness, but he still nodded, although Marco couldn't see it. He then settled on peppering small kisses on Marco's bottom, his hands following the path of his lips in gentle caresses that had Marco warmly hum.   
Marco's wiggling tail soon got in Jean's way and he carefully took it in his hand to move it away. What he didn't expect was how Marco yelped and bit his lip until it drew blood.

“Sorry! Did I do something wrong?” Jean worriedly asked, immediately releasing the demon's tail.

“I-it's fine” Marco weakly replied. “The tail is just... really sensitive”  
Jean nodded and although he was curious of how sensitive this foreign part of the demon's anatomy was, he still left Marco's tail alone for now. How much he wished he could be given more time to experience about it.

Jean sighed through his nose before returning to his task, kissing down Marco's round cheeks again now that the demon's tail was out of reach, wrapped tightly, almost protectively around Marco's torso.  
The brunette shivered. He wasn't used to such gentle treatment. With his preys it was always hot, hard and fast, never tender like the way Jean worshipped his body now.

Using his thumbs to spread Marco's cheeks, Jean tentatively placed an open mouthed kiss on the brunette's already dripping hole. He felt Marco's self lubricating essence on his lips, then running down his chin. It was so incredibly hot it made his dick twitch in interest as he lapped down the dribbling substance. 

Marco tasted neutral. Clean and fresh despite the thin layer of sweat that was starting to form on his back. He moaned, wriggling his hips impatiently as Jean left another kiss on him. The blond slightly chuckled at the demon's eagerness and he took a deep calming breath before poking his tongue out and giving a few exploring licks to Marco's ass.

Marco's breath caught in his throat and he moaned again under Jean's treatment, surprised, but encouraging the blond to continue with a small twitch of his hips.   
The sweet sounds coming from the brunette under him only increased Jean's excitement and he daringly stiffened his tongue, slowly pushing it into Marco.

Marco's mouth dropped open into a sweet mewl and his legs trembled as Jean gently explored inside him. It was the first time he received that kind of treatment, obviously more used to giving it. He expected it to feel good, of course, but not so mindblowing he had to close his eyes.  
Jean's technique lacked experience, but the blond easily overbalanced it with his enthusiasm, happily eating Marco out with obscene slurping noises while he soothingly stroked the demon's perfect cheeks.

Soon, a finger joined Jean's tongue and Marco gasped, mouth falling open from how intense it felt. He couldn't resist eagerly thrusting back onto Jean's finger, needing more of him inside.  
Given Marco's amazingly positive and hot vocal and bodily responses, Jean carefully added a second finger to the mess of his drool and Marco's fluids. He groaned at how hot Marco felt around his fingers, eyes almost crossing whenever he added his tongue again to the mix and Marco squeezed him tight.  
Marco was a going crazy under his ministrations, and Jean felt proud he could reduce a lust demon to a whimpering and trembling mess.

“J-Jean” Marco moaned, now fucking himself on Jean's fingers. “Please, you're _ah_ killing me here!”

It was probably the most heartfelt beg Jean ever wriggled out of Marco and as much as he wanted to drive Marco brainless with his fingers, he still indulged his implicit demand of moving further.  
With one last affectionate kiss, Jean left his position between Marco's legs, gently pulling his fingers out before wiping his dirty mouth with the back of his hand.

Under him, Marco was a sight to behold. He almost came undone upon seeing it. Pupils blown wide, lips flushed and slightly parted, and cheeks oh so red, Marco was the embodiment of sin. But upon seeing the demon so depraved, Jean didn't want to fuck him hard, far from it. No, what he wanted was to take him up high, so gently that Marco would be a trembling, boneless mess under him. 

Yeah, he was going to do just that! Marco said to make the most of it and that's what he wanted the most: to make Marco feel special. To make him feel good for real. To take charge in his place for once. For the last time.

Jean tried not to get too emotional as he climbed over Marco, leaning down to catch his lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Marco answered his eagerness with an abandoned hum and Jean felt sparks of electricity pulse in his lower stomach.  
Jean rolled onto his side, coaxing Marco into nesting his back against his chest. The demon docilely followed, soon impatiently rubbing his bottom against Jean's aching need, making the blond wince.

“Jean” Marco panted. “I need you... please stop torturing me”

The words made Jean's heart beat faster and his cock twitch. He was so desperately infatuated with Marco it hurt. He wanted to keep worshipping the demon's body for hours, for days, for years. But this was the last chance he was given.  
He placed a quick chaste kiss on Marco's freckle dusted shoulder before he encircled the demon with his arms; one around his chest while the other grabbed one of his thigh, hiking it up his hip to spread Marco's legs for him.

The demon's breath caught in his throat when Jean rubbed the tip of his dick against his dripping hole. He needed it so much and tried to rut against Jean again; but it proved hard with Jean holding him in place like he did. Marco licked his lips frustratingly and the endearing motion had Jean dive in for a kiss.   
The blond took advantage of the way Marco relaxed into the kiss to slowly enter him, swallowing the brunette's every little needy moans. Jean only agreed to release Marco's lips once he was completely sheathed in the demon's burning heat. 

“God you feel so good” Jean moaned as he ground his hips deep inside Marco, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck where dark locks tickled his cheeks.  
He felt so right inside Marco that he wished they would never have to part.

Marco, although impatient, accepted Jean's moment of affection. It was the least he could do for the nice writer, given how he would leave him alone soon. His heart sank at the thought of leaving and he quickly pushed it away, turning his head to catch Jean's lips again in a desperate kiss.

Jean hummed into the kiss and started moving, holding Marco close to him as he slowly thrust into him.  
The rhythm was gentle and oh so sweet it had Marco's heart beating faster in his chest in a way he wasn't used to. He didn't even want Jean to increase the pace so much it felt good. He never expected such a slow rhythm to fell so incredible.   
Jean was hitting so deep inside him, with regular tide like thrusts that sent warmth all over him. Marco felt so comfortable in Jean's arms, the blond holding him close and drinking up all his sounds with his soft lips.

The young demon never received so much attention in his whole life. He almost felt embarrassed for losing himself in Jean's touch so easily when he was the one supposed to send Jean's head spinning. But he couldn't resist the pure worshipping lust radiating from Jean.

Soon, Jean's lips weren't enough to muffle Marco's appreciative moans. His arms holding him tight, hands caressing Marco's chest and hips, Jean progressively increased his pace, thrusting even deeper into the demon with shaky breaths of his name.

“Marco” Jean whimpered, nails possessively scratching the inside of the demon's thigh, making the brunette mewl.  
The blond hiked Marco's thigh higher on his waist and left it there, trusting Marco to keep the position while he reached out to take hold of Marco's leaking cock.

Marco's jaw dropped in a silent cry as Jean started stroking him. He felt so spoiled; he was almost ashamed to receive Jean's attention when he was the lust demon here. But hell, he never felt that way before and he didn't want to deprive himself of the pleasure Jean was giving him.   
Jean was everywhere; caressing his chest, thrusting inside him, kissing his neck while thumbing the sensitive tip of his dick.... Marco's cries grew louder and louder, abandoned, filling the damp air of the bedroom, his beautiful voice ringing in Jean's ears and making his hips twitch. 

Marco's orgasm came onto him in a sudden rush of warmth, unexpected, sending his limbs trembling as he cried out, so different from the hard burning he usually experienced. His eyes shut tightly as he writhed under Jean, squeezing the hand the blond had on his chest as he called his name, his head spinning uncontrollably.  
He was vaguely aware of Jean's snapping hips and groan of his name as he came too, face buried in his neck, biting and sucking the tender skin there until his mindblown whimpers stopped. Jean kept stroking him as the remaining twitches of his hips sent Marco higher, so far away he was afraid he wouldn't be able to come back.

The room fell silent apart from both lovers' ragged breathing. Jean's biting kisses turned into tender nuzzles in Marco's neck as he refused to come down, not wanting to face the reality of their imminent parting just yet.

Marco felt light. So pleasingly numb and boneless he didn't want to part with Jean. He opened bleary eyes, his head still buzzing with cotton warmth. He felt Jean entwine their fingers together and it was like his heart was swelling in his chest. He never felt so fulfilled. His unquenchable thirst for human lust was inexplicably gone, the usual burning ache in him seeming like a far off memory. It felt so weird but so perfect.   
His every muscles were so relaxed he felt like he could drift away, even though dozing off at night was uncharacteristic of a demon like him. But he still wanted to succumb to the sweet call of sleep.  
Jean had given him so much more than just raw lust; a seemingly inexhaustible warmth he was almost afraid of. It was troubling him; how he felt towards that amazing writer he met by chance. 

He didn't want to leave now.

That's what Marco realized as Jean's breathing even out, betraying how the blond had fallen asleep, still comfortably buried deep inside him, their bodies forming only one perfect entity.

The young demon couldn't possibly leave like a robber when Jean was asleep right? 

So Marco egoistically decided to stay snuggled up against Jean, stroking the sleeping blond's arm that was still protectively draped around him. He would keep the responsibilities and the sorrow of the parting for the following day, now only wanting to bask in the most glorious afterglow he ever experienced. It was a nice goodbye present he supposed.  
He would also dwell on the strange feelings that seemed to be gripping at his supposedly untouchable heart another time, he cowardly decided, almost hoping they would disappear with a good night sleep. 

As he closed his eyes, Marco's slow breathing fell in sync with Jean's, just like their already joined heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the gentle sex ^^
> 
> Will Marco stay or will he leave? What's your bet?   
> We'll find out tomorrow...


	5. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Masquerade
> 
> I don't know if this will completely fit the prompt but I did my best. This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry...
> 
> In which Marco and Jean's lives take a turn...

The following morning, when Jean opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to find Marco snuggled up against him, his pretty brown eyes closed and his body relaxed into a deep slumber.  
He wasn't surprised because that was what he wished for, what he dreamt of. 

_What a pretty dream it was_ He thought as he gently ran his knuckles over the constellations on Marco's cheeks.  
He didn't want to wake up from this dream. Because in the reality, his bed was probably cold and lonely, Marco gone forever.  
No, he preferred this scenario he was sure his mind produced to keep him from dying of sorrow and regret when facing reality.

Marco stirred, brought back to consciousness by Jean's touch, and he opened his bleary eyes, eyebrows rising slightly in confusion before a smile graced his lips as he realized where he was.

“Hi” He whispered, voice soft and still full of sleep.

“Hi” Jean replied. This dream was very realistic. He could feel Marco's warmth under his palm as it travelled down the demon's jaw; could scent his sweet unique fragrance and could see the detail of red in his dark irises.   
But it couldn't be real. Marco said it himself, Incubi didn't sleep.

If it was a dream, Jean had no fear of the consequences of his actions, and he knew he had to make the most of it while he was still asleep. So he didn't hesitate in leaning down, capturing Marco's lips in the sweetest of kisses, pouring all his feelings inside it.

“Wow” Marco breathed as Jean pulled back, and the writer witnessed a cute rosy blush form for the first time on Marco's cheeks. Probably a courtesy of his wild, tenderness craving imagination. “I could get used to be kissed like that” Marco honestly whispered, biting his lips like he was thinking really hard about something.

“And I could get used to seeing you beside me when I wake up” Jean replied before kissing Marco again, taking his sweet time in exploring the demon's mouth.

Even with how mindblowing Jean's kisses were, thoughts kept racing in Marco's mind as the fog of sleep progressively lifted.  
There he was, letting Jean kiss him lazily, and not feeling the single urge for feeding; not wanting to take things further for now. He felt comfortable. He felt warm and good. And mostly, he felt sated. Like he never had before.

He couldn't explain it; how all his lust demon instincts had suddenly receded, transforming him into a lazy and docile sated thing. But the worst was that he wasn't dissatisfied with the state he was in. It was new, but it was pleasant.  
He wanted to stay where he was, lazing around in bed all day, cuddling when it wasn't in his habits, and most importantly, staying by Jean's side.

Jean broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Marco's, his fingers tenderly brushing into the demon's messy dark locks.

“Your hair is so soft...” Jean whispered against the brunette's lips, a smile on his satisfied face. “I love it”

That's when Marco got it.

Jean didn't feed him lust the night before; no, he gave him far more than that. He fed him affection, attention, tenderness. They didn't just fuck. Jean made love to him.  
Marco was never taken care of, never worshipped like Jean worshipped him, and he was led to think that his unusual feeling of satiety and mushiness was due to that.  
The devilish side of him had been tamed, toned down because he didn't bring sin out of Jean; he brought up innocent infatuation and pure adoration.  
The realization of how deep he let himself get involved with Jean suddenly fell upon Marco, and he who was usually so composed lost the control of his emotions.  
Fear, joy, longing, helplessness, worry and something else much strong swirled inside his head and in his guts, making him feel sick.

Jean noticed the sudden change in expression in his partner; his pale face and lost eyes, and he worried.  
“Marco, are you alright?” He softly inquired, carefully leaning away from the puzzled brunette.

Marco wasn't sure if he wasn't fine at all or if he had never been better in his entire life.  
Everything felt so... different.  
His demon needs were gone but his powers seemed heightened as he was almost painfully aware of Jean's warmth, of his scent, of the intoxicating whiskey colour of his eyes and the addictive sound of his voice; the whole experience making his heart ache in his chest in the sweetest of pains.

“I need a minute” He breathed, almost hyperventilating.

Jean frowned. This dream wasn't taking a nice turn at all.

“Guess it's time I wake up and face that you're leaving” He sighed, flopping against his pillow and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and fore-finger.

Marco blinked, confused, forgetting his emotional turmoil for a second. “Jean, you're not dreaming”

Jean looked at Marco, confused too. He tried pinching himself and winced. Definitely awake; he knew this dream was too real to be just a product of his imagination. “You're right, I'm not!” He was glad Marco was still here, but he wasn't so glad the demon looked like he was going to be sick. “But then, why are you still here?”

Marco groaned at that question, hiding his face in his open palms.

“Because I just can't leave you Jean, I can't... I-I want to be with you!” He exclaimed, almost frustratingly so. “I want to stay here with you” He repeated, lower this time, defeated.

Jean should have been happy to hear Marco confess he wanted to stay; confess that he wanted him. It was all he ever wished for in the last days.   
But he couldn't be happy when that revelation seemed to cause Marco pain, and he almost felt guilty for taking the young demon on board of this strange adventure they were living in the first place.

Edging closer to Marco, slowly, careful not to startle him, Jean gently took the brunette's hands away from his face. “If you want to stay you can. But I won't force you” Jean softly whispered, his hands trembling. “I'm sorry I put you into so much trouble and pain... I was selfish, and I didn't think of how my feelings could affect you...”

Marco shook his head, his eyes wet with forming tears.

“No, no Jean, don't be sorry” Came the demon's shaky apology. “I'm so glad I met you and I really want to stay now, I'm sure of it. Even if I'm selfish too because I know I could end up hurting us both more than necessary...” He took a calming breath before continuing, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Such a disgrace for a demon to show his weakness to a mere human. “I just need time to sort out my feelings. Everything is so new to me... I don't really know anymore”

Jean bit his lip. Seeing Marco cry made his heart sink in his chest. With his index finger he collected the single tear as it ran down Marco's chin. He felt guilty for being the one who made such pretty eyes so red, and not in an aroused way.

“Okay...” He hesitantly replied, leaning away to give Marco space. “If you need anything please tell me. Anything you ask, I'll do it; even the most impossible request, I'll do my best to grant it.”

Jean's words only aggravated Marco's case, a sob of content and longing racking his body. “Thank you” He difficultly whispered as Jean lied back beside him, not touching him but still close enough for his warm presence to soothe Marco's nerves.  
Jean almost wanted to cry too. From happiness that Marco wanted to stay and from sadness to have put the Incubus into such a state.

 

They stayed in bed for a while, minutes transforming into hours. At some point Jean got up, unable to bear the weight of the silence inside the bedroom. Informing Marco he needed to take a smoke, he left, forgetting his cigarettes inside.  
Marco barely acknowledged Jean's departure as he lied on his back, eyes lost deep in thoughts as the tempest of emotions and uncertainties inside him slowly receded.   
He was lost as what to do. He made many decisions in his whole life but was never faced with one that was so difficult. He wanted to stay with Jean but if he stayed, it would change the whole course of his existence. His lifestyle would change; he wouldn't even be like a real incubus anymore, more like a ghost of what he was always taught to be.  
But he had already changed, there was no ignoring it. Things couldn't be like they were before anymore. He wasn't no longer a random Incubus; he was different, because a human loved him and he was touched by it, infected by it in the most beautiful and welcoming way.  
He couldn't really say he loved Jean back yet but he was sure it was only a question of time spent with the blond before he could overcome the strong implication of the semantics.

Marco pondered his options but deep inside he knew his decision was already made. Demons always tended to prefer passion over reason.

–--------

When Marco finally headed down the stairs, he found Jean on the couch, hardly watching the television that he realized was actually on mute.  
The writer turned when he he heard footsteps coming closer.

“Hey” He weakly greeted Marco.

“Hey” Marco replied, giving Jean a small reassuring smile before he sat down next to him on the couch.

“So uhm...” Jean rubbed his head, giving the demon a once-over to try and inquire about his global emotional state. He wasn't very good at this but he could tell Marco seemed to feel a little bit better. “Wanna watch some Game of Thrones?” He hesitantly offered.

Marco's smile widened. He was glad Jean didn't ask him how he was or how he felt, because he wasn't so sure himself yet. He could tell the writer was making an effort to make him feel at ease and appreciated how Jean was caring in a cute clumsy way.

“Sure” He agreed, and Jean let out a relieved breath, sending pleasant butterflies tickling Marco's chest. They were unusual but he could really get used to those feelings of longing and affection. He wanted to.

–--------

As the Game of Thrones episode passed, Marco progressively edged closer to Jean, at his own pace, exploring this need for contact he craved and that wasn't tainted by any sexual urge for once.  
He snuggled up against Jean's side and the writer, although surprised, gladly welcomed him in his embrace, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Was Marco really going to stay? Was the question that burned Jean's lips and filled his racing mind. But he didn't ask, not wanting to break this comfortable moment they were sharing.

The writer focused his attention back to the screen where _of course_ , a sex scene had to be playing. It was a gay one too and it felt weird watching two guy going at it with Marco beside him. Jean knew he was blushing, admittedly a bit embarrassed, and he quickly looked away from the screen, grabbing the remote to fast forward.

“What are you doing?” Marco curiously asked, not shocked or bothered in the least by the scene playing on tv.

“I-Uh-... I mean it's not like this kind of scene is relevant to the plot...” Jean found a lame excuse, using the tv remote to end this embarrassing torture.

Marco was amused now, his mood brightened up by Jean's adorable behaviour. “You were afraid of getting too excited?” He teased, a small grin tugging at his lips. “I can read through you remember. And I saw you appreciated this _'Knight of the flowers'_ guy” Although his hunger was gone, Marco's naturally playful personality wasn't.

“I-I don't!” Jean squeaked as Marco's fingers started drawing arabesques on his clothed chest, making him gulp.

“You know” Marco started, completely ignoring Jean's denial. “There's an interesting power I have that I haven't shown you yet...” His eyes glinted red and mysterious as he got up.

Then, with a click of his fingers, Marco was gone in a thick cloud of smoke.

Jean blinked, eyes wide with surprise and bafflement. Where did Marco go?!   
He was starting to panic when the thick white smoke slowly vanished, letting place to a naked being that wasn't Marco.  
Jean's jaw dropped. In front of him was the actor he just saw on tv, dazzling in his glorious nakedness.

“What do you think?” The naked man asked but something in his voice sounded familiar. “It's been a long time since I've last attempted metamorphosis so I may be a bit rusty”

Jean's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. But then he spotted the thin dark tail swinging behind the man's back and everything came together.  
That was still Marco in front of him; but it turned out he could easily take the appearance of someone else, which was a rather... interesting power.

Jean hungrily took in the demon's new toned body and Marco chuckled. “You seem to like what you see” He purred, coming closer to Jean. “Sadly I can't keep this act up for too long. Takes too much power...” He informed while comfortably sitting in Jean's laps, the writer still a confused, babbling mess. “So if you want to fuck this guy, you gotta make it quick”

Transformed Marco winked and Jean groaned. This offer sounded incredibly tempting, but at the same time, he had the nagging feeling that it was somehow wrong.  
Having Marco with him was already enough for Jean, and the demon was the only one he wanted. Sure that actor was hot and he could easily have fantasized about him but he preferred it stayed a fantasy. Having sex with Marco transformed into someone, knowing it was him but having to pretend it wasn't almost made Jean feel sick. It was weirdly twisted and so far away from his ideal of being faithful to only one partner. 

“I'm sorry Marco, I appreciate your effort but can't do this...” Jean had to ruin the mood with a strained sigh. “You don't need your powers to impress me or excite me... I want you for who you are and you're the only one that I want now” The blond's cheeks were on fire from saying such cheesy things, but he had to be sincere and needed to speak his mind; to make things clear. Marco wasn't his object or his plaything. He was so much more than that.

Marco's eyebrows rose and his mouth formed a small “oh”. He progressively reverted back to his natural appearance, his face and body slowly recovering their curves under Jean's adoring gaze. 

“That's better” Jean whispered, smiling as he gave Marco's turned back lips a small peck. “Much better” He added, wrapping his arms around Marco's waist and bringing him further into his laps, kissing him again, deeper this time.

Marco almost purred into the kiss. His stomach was jumping happily under Jean's sweet words and treatment. He was so infatuated with this human it made his chest burn in the most pleasant way.  
Seeking more of the gentle warmth filling him, Marco deepened the kiss and started slowly rocking his hips, grinding his bare dick against Jean's clothed one.

“Wow wow” Jean broke the kiss, grinning. “Don't you want to watch the end of the episode?” He teased and Marco switched to kissing the blond's neck, nipping and sucking playfully at the pale skin, his actions clearer than words could have been.  
“Guess it's a no” Jean chuckled as he ran a hand through Marco's soft brown locks.

They continued making out and slowly grinding for long minutes. There was no rush, no more deadline urging them and Marco felt like in all his 75 years of existence, he really missed out on things. Because it just felt too good, so fulfilling, to share warmth and affection so simply. No need for extravagant dirty talk or impossible positions; what he always lacked was strong feelings. And it took Jean to make him realize that. He learned so much from a mere human, he who was supposed to be a master of seduction....  
But Jean was special; it couldn't have taken any random human; he was sure this revelation couldn't have been brought by anyone else. He wanted to think that from the start they had been made for each other.

After a moment, Jean coaxed Marco into lying on his back, as he came to lean over the demon with a soft sigh.

“You're beautiful” He writer breathed, an adoring smile splitting his face in two.

Marco blushed, biting his lower lip as the compliment sent his stomach flipping. He wrapped his arms around Jean's neck and brought him closer, catching his lips into a kiss he tried his best to make sweet. He was still learning a bit in that domain.

In this position, they fell back into their slow grinding and kissing, relieving in the presence of the other. Marco wrapped his legs around Jean's waist, lending more force to the rocking of his hips to make the blond gasp.  
Sweet moans soon filled the dampening air of the living room and Jean was starting to feel like he had too much clothes on. He swiftly took off his shirt and then his boxers unceremoniously followed before he returned to Marco's warm embrace. The skin on skin contact sent pleasant shivers down the writer's spine and he playfully pulled on Marco's lower lip, smirking.

“You know if we have sex in the couch we'd officially have done it in every room of my house” He informed, pride visible in his eyes as he rubbed his nose against Marco's. “I've never done that with anybody else.”

An excited hum escaped Marco's lips at this announcement. It felt so good to be special and he wanted more; wanted to be Jean's only one for every single thing and reciprocally. He knew it was impossible and childish to think like that, but he couldn't help it; it came with the new set of sensations he was learning to control.

“Then what are we waiting for, let's do this” Marco playfully answered with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Groaning, Jean lost no time in brushing his fingers against Marco's entrance, slipping one then two inside to find out how so ready his lover already was. He made sure to give Marco's prostate a few deep nudges that had the demon keen. “J-Jean! Feels... really good”

“Yeah? You like that?” Jean breathed, teasing Marco's sweet spot some more.

Marco nodded eagerly, his hips rocking in time with Jean's thrusting fingers. “But you know what I like better don't you” The red glow in Marco's eyes was back, tamed, less urgent but just as endearing.

Jean felt himself blush all the way down his chest from Marco's innuendo and he moaned excitedly, pulling his fingers out of Marco's perfectly stretched hole. He then gave himself a few good strokes before positioning at Marco's entrance, holding himself up above the demon on his forearms.

“I'm gonna be so good to you Marco” He huskily promised before slowly entering the brunette, progressively filling him up until their hips touched.

Marco felt like he could never grow tired of having Jean inside him. It was a wonderful experience everytime; to have the blond gently nudge inside him and to see Jean's concentrated face, full of restraint as he tried not to lose his head from how good he felt.

Once Jean bottomed out, he took a break more for himself than for Marco's sake, joining their lips once again in a needy kiss. He swallowed Marco's eager moans as he started to move, his hands cupping the brunette's cheeks to hold him in place as he kissed him harder.  
Jean's rhythm started slow and Marco didn't fail to meet him halfway every time, making Jean hit him deeper and sending both their minds reeling.  
Heat was growing inside Marco as Jean increased his pace and he had to hold onto the couch's arms to keep himself in place and not fall over from how Jean was rocking him back and forth.  
The demon's moans grew louder as Jean's lips travelled down his torso, his attention focusing on a perk nipple, nipping and sucking until Marco sobbed in pleasure.

The brunette was feeling so good he kept tightening around Jean and the writer feared he wouldn't last long. It was too much to see Marco under him again; too much pleasure and happiness to know he had decided to stay.   
He straightened up and lent more force to his thrusts, spreading Marco's thighs opened with his hands so he could hit him deeper, harder.

“M-Marco I'm-m close” He warned, his rhythm faltering as his hips erratically sought more of the pliant body under him. “Please let me see you come! Want you to go first, come on!”

Marco was lost in a sea of gentle waves licking at his every nerve and he wished it would never end. He barely registered Jean's words, but his back arched, eyes shutting tight when a warm palm encircled his dripping length.  
The glide of Jean's hand was easy with how much precome already leaked down Marco's shaft, pooling on his taut stomach; proof that Jean was spoiling him good with his deep, long thrusts.

“Jean! Jean!” Marco desperately called, his head thrashing from side to side, toes curling from his imminent release.

“Look at me pretty” Jean moaned, trying his best to not come yet and to give Marco what he needed. “I wanna see your pretty eyes when you come for me”

Marco forced his eyes open and gazed upon Jean's panting face. He was so utterly perfect. A rush of warm affection coursed through him and he cried out; his pupils dilating impossibly before his eyes rolled back, his body tensing before falling limp into the couch.   
Jean kept stroking him through his orgasm, sending him higher and higher, until the demon was left completely boneless, spent under him.

Cock still painfully hard, Jean still pulled out, not wanting to hurt the hypersensitive Marco. He draped himself over the brunette, kissing at his collarbones and neck until his ragged breathing calmed down and he opened his eyes.

“This is completely unfair” Marco muttered, his beautiful face completely red and fucked out, addictive. “I should be the one sending your head flying...” He shook his head, still at loss about this new relationship they had. Jean groaned and gave him a quick dirty kiss.  
“If I tell you I like to give you pleasure, and to take care of you more than anything” Jean replied, peppering kisses on Marco's freckled cheek, his still hard cock forgotten for now.

But Marco wouldn't have it that way. He appreciated what Jean did for him, but he wanted to reciprocate, to make him feel good too. So he pulled Jean into another deep kiss, lazily thrusting his tongue inside the blond's mouth as his hands travelled down between Jean's legs.  
He kneaded the writer's nice bottom and soon, he was going even further down, his knuckles brushing against the blond's balls.

With one hand, Marco played with Jean's sack, gently tugging and caressing the thin skin there, and with the other, he brushed along Jean's entrance, circling a finger around it teasingly. Given Jean's moans, it turned out to be a good combination.  
Jean was delirious against him, whines and whimpers escaping between their joined lips. He shamelessly rutted against Marco's thigh, the friction wet and easy from the precome oozing from his tip as well as Marco's release. And everytime he thrust back, it made Marco's finger come closer to entering him, the teasing unbearably perfect. “Marco! Don't stop!”

It didn't take long for Jean to come, his back arching and his hands gripping hard at Marco's waist, the demon's name drowned between needy whines and dancing lips. The brunette kept caressing Jean's bottom and thighs as he rode his height, and only when he came back to himself did Jean realize his eyes were wet from how intense he just felt. He let out a shaky breath and flopped down onto Marco who didn't mind the sudden weight compressing his chest. They both needed that physical contact and felt too tired to move.

“Mission: have sex in every room, completed” Jean chuckled after a few sloppy shared kisses. 

The vibrations of Jean's laugh resonated deep inside Marco's chest and he smiled, content from the intimacy he never would have expected to crave. “Guess now that we have no more rooms we'll have to have sex twice in each” He playfully suggested.

“Or we could give public sex a try. I've wanted to take you out again since we came back from that weird date we had last night” Jean offered, his cheeks rosy. 

Marco licked his lips, unable to believe how Jean could have been at the same time incredibly sexy and sickeningly sweet in the one sentence. The writer really had a talent for seducing him.

“I didn't figure you as the exhibitionist type” The demon teased, rubbing his shin against Jean's hip. “But I'd be glad to go out with you again.” He honestly answered.

“Good” A huge smile graced Jean's face. He was almost sure he had never been this happy and content in his entire life. “But this time, no sex shop”

Marco laughed, exposing the endearing arch of his throat and Jean couldn't help but tenderly kiss at his pulse, where he could feel the demon's heart fluttering under his lips.

“Alright. No sex shop” Marco agreed. “At least not until we've tried the personal supplies you told me about!” He winked and Jean's dick twitched appreciatively. 

But they didn't move from the couch to retrieve the dildo hidden under Jean's bed. Because now, they knew they had all the time in the world to try new things, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sweet gentle sex!   
> It's to compensate for what is to come next chapter... Trust me friends, it's going to be a sinful ride!
> 
> See you tomorrow ;)


	6. Strap on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I'm late but I'm still here for Day 6: Strap-on
> 
> Warning : In this chapter there are toys, light bondage, overstimulation and it's rather kinky so please check the new tags
> 
> In which Jean and Marco experiment things...

Jean's inspiration to write came back the day after the couch sex episode when at two in the morning he freed from Marco's warm embrace and rushed to his computer so he could write down his new story idea.  
It was nothing too original. Simply the love affair of a demon and a human. But what made it special was that it would be deep and emotional, full of feels and questions. But with a happy ending of course. It would be just like his and Marco's story.   
It was a cheap trope, but easy to describe and Jean was sure it would work. He'd have to tone down the sexy parts, of course, and embellish things a bit; but still, he was confident and ended up writing for 4 hours straight.

Marco watched him hastily type away the words of one, then two chapters and he patiently waited for Jean to come back to bed so he could inquire about this sudden urge to work his lover got.  
When Jean was done, he satisfyingly fell back into Marco's embrace, but not without asking the demon if he was fine with having their story published in a newspaper anyone could read. Marco had no objection and Jean felt like his whole life was getting better.   
He wasn't alone anymore and his inspiration was back. What more could he ask for?

–--------

After only a few days, Marco grew used to his new domestic life with Jean, and also to the way his heart threatened to burst in his chest whenever he saw the blond smiling at him. It didn't worry him anymore and he embraced his newfound feelings with a peace uncharacteristic of his specie.

The demon never needed to confirm that he was staying; it was implicitly clear in the way he behaved that he had no intention to leave anymore.  
Neither Marco nor Jean delved into the future consequences of their unusual relationship again, both deciding they were fine for now and they wouldn't regret the happy peaceful days they got to spend together.

Marco adapted to Jean's diurnal rhythm, sitting with him in the kitchen when he had his meals, sometimes tasting a few appetizing stuff, and also staying in bed with the blond all night, even when he didn't feel the need to rest. But nights with Jean were never boring, even when Marco didn't sleep through them, for he could leisurely admire Jean's relaxed face as he slept, and use his now fully recovered powers to chase away any nightmare that could disturb his human's slumber.

In the evening, when Jean would grow tired of working, they would sometimes go out for a walk, strolling around the park or sitting at a bar together. Marco progressively grew used to human customs, and Jean helped him out, explaining him which behaviour was proper and which wasn't.  
But one thing was for certain; Marco's charm didn't leave anyone indifferent. And secondly, the demon really appreciated the taste of alcohol.

They were back from a small sortie to a nearby pub and Jean just changed to his night clothes. Alcohol was still pleasantly buzzing through his system and all he wanted was to cuddle with Marco until he fell asleep. But it seemed the demon had a different idea...  
When Jean entered their bedroom, he was met with a smirking Marco, holding up two objects Jean hadn't used in months.

“Jean! Look what I found under the bed!” Marco proudly exclaimed as he almost shoved a pair of leopard fake fur padded handcuffs and the famous purple dildo in his face.

Jean paled before turning beet red, only able to reply with a stammered “O-oh”.

“They look like fun! I'd like to try them!” Marco impulsively decided, his cheeks still slightly pink from the cocktail he had downed a few hours before, and Jean's blood rushed so quickly to his head that he felt like fainting.   
“I've often played the bad cop kink and tied people up in many human fantasies, but I never used that kind of accessories on me... I'm a bit curious” Marco added, inspecting the objects in his hand. “So, what do you think? Are you up for it?” He excitedly urged Jean.

It took the writer some time to process that Marco was asking him to tie him up and also shove a vibrating dildo inside him. The idea excited him more than he thought was possible, even though a slight pang of jealousy hit him when Marco mentioned what he used to do with his former preys. He shook those bad thoughts away and stepped closer to his demon lover.

“If you want, w-we can try them” He agreed, cheeks still burning.

Marco beamed. “Great! Let's go” He lost no time in sitting on the bed, his tail swinging excitedly, legs crossed, completely naked, as usual.

“Okay okay” Jean tried to calm Marco's ardour with temporizing gestures of his hands as he sat on the bed too. The last thing he wanted was to rush things and end up hurting Marco. The demon was tough, he knew that, but still, being bound could be stressful. “We're gonna need to clarify some limits and securities before we start. I want you to feel good, and this kind of stuff could sadly turn into a disaster too quickly.” Jean remarked, remembering how the first time he had been tied up had felt a bit too much for him and he didn't dare say so. He didn't want that to happen to his beautiful Marco.

“Alright” Marco nodded, cheeks rosy. A warmth that was now familiar bubbled in his chest from how caring Jean was. He trusted the blond and couldn't wish for a better partner to try new things.

“So” Jeans started. “What do you want me to do exactly?”

Marco hummed, endearingly tapping his chin with his long fingers. “I'd like you to tie me up with my hands being my back and take me from behind with my face pressed down the pillow. I've always wanted to try that.”

Jean's eyes widened, surprised by how precise the description was. Marco surely had this scenario planned for quite some time now and it made his head spin to thing the brunette may sometimes imagine them doing naughty stuff together so casually. Maybe when they were at the bar Marco already imagined being fuck by Jean's big cock, unable to touch himself because he was bound. 

Wow, kinky.

Now Jean was hard.

“O-ok” Jean stammered, biting his lower lip impatiently. But he had to carry out the preparations first. It was important. “Anything else?”

Marco eagerly nodded. “Before you handcuff me I'd like you to watch me play with your vibrating dildo”

Jean groaned, burying his face in the sheets to try and not come into his sweatpants. He let out small whimpers as Marco gently caressed his back. “Too much?” The young demon worriedly inquired.

“No, I'm fine” Jean muttered. “Just too much imagination too quickly” The downside part of being a writer; his mind was _very_ creative. “Let's do this” He decided, straightening up when the heat inside him receded.

“Alright!” Marco chirped as he climbed up the bed to sit against the headboard, opening his legs in a way that let Jean see everything. “Like what you see” Marco asked as he let his hands travel down his chest, then his opened thighs before he gave himself a few long strokes while devilishly winking.  
Jean whined, his hips already twitching. Oh how much that freckled miracle got to him. He nodded and Marco smiled, using the index of his second hand to circle around his entrance while he kept stroking himself.   
“Maybe you should undress a little Jean, you seem like you're dying in those clothes” Marco purred and Jean immediately obeyed, taking off his sweatpants as well as his boxers and his T-shirt in a hurried and most ungracious fashion that had Marco laugh.

Once Jean was totally naked in front of him, Marco couldn't help but eye him greedily, already excited about what was to come later as he gently pushed one finger into his dripping hole.   
It wasn't the first time he fingered himself like this and his self lubrication, as well as the hold he had on his own dick helped him relax, his finger easily swallowed by his warmth.

Jean watched Marco open himself on his fingers, more for show he knew than for real physical need, since Marco's powers allowed him to skip that kind of treatment. But what a show it was.  
The brunette's lips were parted around low rumbling moans as he added a second finger to explore inside himself, teasing his prostate as he pinned Jean with the most desired filled look he could muster. 

Jean couldn't resist slowly palming his fully erected member as Marco fucked himself on his fingers. The view was too erotic for him, he was unable to form even a word of praise to spur Marco on, his mind completely fogged by his growing excitement.

Feeling ready and also not wanting to torture Jean too long, Marco reached out for the purple dildo he placed by his side. He pulled his fingers out of himself and made sure to run his sleek hand down the fake dick, coating it with his fluids, owning himself an appreciative moan from Jean.

Marco's jaw fell when he teased himself with the tip of the toy, and from where he was, Jean could see the way the purple thing stretched Marco's entrance, the sight threatening to undo him.  
The writer growled as Marco sank onto the toy, taking in the demon's flushed face and parted lips.  
Marco gave himself a few tentative thrusts, the toy hitting the spot deep inside him, but still in a very unsatisfying way. “N-not as good as the real thing” He frowned, licking his lips as he still rocked his hips down to fuck himself on the toy, his eyes fixed on Jean.

The blond wasn't sure he could resist seeing Marco play with himself like this much longer. He wanted to touch the brunette, but he waited for permission, controlling himself as much as he could, his hand idly stroking his dick to relieve a bit of the tension growing inside him.

Marco moaned as he gave himself one particularly well placed thrust and he started playing with the leaking tip of his dick, spraying the precome that dripped from the slit all over the head, making Jean wish it was his hand causing the sweet sounds that kept escaping Marco's mouth.

But it wasn't enough for Marco. “J-Jean” He stopped touching himself and motioned Jean closer with his dirty hand. “How do you t-turn the vibrations on?”  
In a second, Jean was hovering over Marco, taking his precome soaked hand in his and bringing it to his lips, sucking greedily on each wet finger to show Marco how affected he was by all this.  
Marco moaned and closed his eyes, his hips still rocking on the dildo with the pace of his wrist. Jean's free hand joined the mess going on near Marco's entrance, and with practised ease, he turned to vibrations on the lowest setting.

Marco's eyes widened and he gasped at the new sensation inside him, his hand squeezing Jean's and his back arching. The demon's hands were trembling and he moaned as he rocked his hips, making the toy vibrate against his sweet spot. “Jean!'” He begged, freeing his hand from the writer's grip and grabbing his blond hair to yank him down in a bruising kiss.  
Jean hissed at the harsh treatment, rushes of arousal sparkling inside him. He gladly swallowed Marco's moans, and as the brunette's grip on the toy weakened, Jean took over for him, slowly circling and grinding the thick purple thing into Marco.

The result was immediate. Marco threw his head back with a sharp cry, exposing his throat for Jean to suck and nibble at. “Feels a-ah!- amazing Jean!” Marco met every twist of Jean's wrist with his rocking hips, losing himself in the intense foreign sensation the toy buzzing inside him brought. “More!” The demon soon begged, and Jean complied with a smirk, turning the vibrator's setting up.

Marco wriggled in Jean's embrace, his words a jumbling mess of Jean's name and of dirty pleas. Jean increased the rhythm of his thrusts, trying to hit Marco deeper, his cock twitching with every new cry coming from the brunette.  
Soon Marco's eyes started to wet, and he gripped Jean's biceps, trying to stop his sinfully twisting wrist. “Jean, stop!”

Jean immediately halted his hand, his head snapping up to survey Marco's face, afraid he had hurt him.   
“It's just, I was going to come if you kept this up... I want you now” Marco panted, reassuring Jean who let out the breath he had been holding.

“Okay” Jean smiled, glad he didn't make Marco uncomfortable in any way.  
He gently eased the dildo out of the brunette, placing tender soothing kisses on Marco's cheeks and lips all the while.  
Jean set the toy aside and Marco flopped onto his stomach with a tired sigh, his hair all messed up and his face still flushed from how good the dildo had felt vibrating inside him.

“We'll have to use that thing more often” Marco moaned against Jean's pillow, wriggling his hips contently. His cock was incredibly hard, and the way it rubbed against the sheets under him kept his level of arousal high. He couldn't wait for Jean to fuck him good.

“Yeah, I like that toy too” Jean agreed, caressing Marco's back. He secretly hoped next time Marco would be the one to use the toy on him though. “Still wanna use the handcuffs?” Jean inquired. As much as he wanted to take a powerless Marco from behind, he didn't want to put too much strain on his partner at once.

“Ummm yeah” Marco hummed, bringing his hands behind his back for Jean to tie them up. “Go ahead... I'm ready”

Marco looked impatient, that much Jean could tell from the shifting of his hips. But he still had to make sure everything would go fine.

“Let's adopt a simple colour code just in case okay?” Jean offered “Green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop, understood?” Marco nodded his head in agreement. He trusted Jean wouldn't hurt him but he appreciated how careful and caring his human was. Marco was tough, made to handle the dirtiest and weirdest of kinks, but he usually wasn't the one receiving and he also didn't know how he would react to the torrent of emotions getting kinky with Jean would bring him. Better be safe than sorry.

Once Jean was sure Marco clearly understood the safe word part, he carefully handcuffed him, checking that the restraints weren't too tight against Marco's tender wrists.  
Marco tentatively shifted, checking how far he was restrained and he gave an appreciative hum at the way his muscles slightly burned from the position his arms were forced into. His bound hands forced him to lie face down on the bed, just like he wanted it. This was going to be good. He was already excited from the little toy play they just had but now in position to let Jean take him over completely, his arousal was almost unbearable.

Jean ran his hands down Marco's back before grabbing his waist and manhandling him so he stood on his knees, face still down on the pillow, giving a nice arch to his freckled back. Jean caressed Marco's ass cheeks, pushing his thumb between them to tease at the demon's entrance, spreading the wetness there with a low groan.  
Marco whined, wiggling his hips to urge Jean to give him more. His tail was wriggling around in front of the blond and Jean got curious.   
He wanted to explore more about this curious part of Marco's anatomy, so smirking, he gently caught the soft and thin length of Marco's tail, pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

Marco's back arched tight and he gasped, his muscles tensing under the rushes of pleasure Jean's action caused into him. He pressed his face harder into the pillow, his eyes shutting close.

“So this part is _really_ sensitive uh?” Jean teased, rubbing the thin material between his fingers with a proud grin. 

Marco moaned and rubbed his ass against Jean's hardness, desperate for more. His cock was dripping precome and he couldn't take the teasing anymore. “Jean please, give it to me!” He shamelessly begged.

Marco's begging send shivers down Jean's spine and he rubbed the tip of his hard cock against the brunette's entrance. “Impatient aren't we?” He teased again and Marco turned his head on the pillow, shooting the blond his darkest lust-filled gaze. The message was clear, even if Marco was at Jean's mercy: _'get on with it if you value your life'_

Jean was getting needy too anyway so he complied to Marco's request, using one hand to grip Marco's hips as he sheathed himself inside him while his other hand kept slowly stroking the demon's velvety tail.  
Marco's lips parted around a silent cry as Jean bottomed out. His thighs were trembling from the rushes of arousal the strokes on his tail sent through him and his insides kept squeezing, greedily trying to suck the writer's dick farther into himself.

Jean's eyes crossed at the way Marco felt around him. He was hot and so wet, just perfect. He ground his hips to make the demon keen, his fingers travelling up Marco's tail until he could thumb at the small heart-shaped tip.  
Marco bit his lip to refrain a loud wail and the way his body quaked with electric pleasure made Jean's cock throb. So obviously, he kept torturing Marco, rubbing the tip of his tail between his long fingers.  
But the writer's was distracted from his admiration of the writhing Marco under him when he felt wetness trickle down his fingers. He brought Marco's tail closer to his face and inspected the tip. His eyes widened when he witnessed a clear liquid drip down it, seeming to be seeping from the small vein splitting the tip of Marco's leaf-like tail in two.  
Curious, Jean gave a tentative lick to the substance, and the gesture had Marco mewl under him. The liquid was sweet; almost sickeningly so, but the rush of warmth it sent creeping under Jean's skin made him thirsty for it and he gave Marco's tail another, longer lick.

“ _Ah!_ Jean!” Marco whimpered, trembling under the treatment inflicted to his sensitive tail. “Please be g-gentle” He hiccuped before burying his pleasure noises into Jean's pillow.

Jean didn't aad more pressure to Marco's tail, but he was growing addicted to the taste of it and he kind of wanted to put it into his mouth. Only if Marco was okay with it of course. So he shamelessly asked away. “Hey Marco... Is it too much if I suck on it?”

Marco's loud whine betrayed his excitement. An Incubus' tail was their most sensitive part, even more than his dick could be, and it was a weak point they always protected when fighting with congeners. Because the first one to grab the other's tail was usually the winner, given how it reduced his opponent to a shaking mess.   
Even though Marco never was interested in mating, he knew Incubi and Succubi battled for dominance beforehand, and the one reduced to bearing the children (whether it was a male or a female) was submitted and coaxed into behaving while the other inseminated him by a hold on his tail.   
Of course with a human like Jean, there was no risk of unwanted pregnancy since the species were different, but still, Marco could feel it, his strength abandoning him in the most pleasant way while his body surrendered to the man above him, his thighs opening farther and his back arching, submissively presenting the weak spot that was his neck. His instincts were reacting, sending intense waves of pleasure through him each time Jean touched his tail so that he would stay still and enjoy being taken by a more dominant being.  
Were it with anyone else, Marco would be afraid to be so vulnerable and powerless. But he trusted Jean enough to give him the reigns, to yield all control to the blond who, he was sure, was going to make him feel amazing in return. He was already succeeding.

Jean watched Marco's body wriggle under him in a tempting way, as if he was offering himself to him. It was incredibly hot. His hips twitched and he ground deeper into the brunette, giving the tip of Marco's tail another tentative lick. He couldn't get enough of the taste filling his mouth; it was addictive, and each time he swallowed the substance, it made his dick twitch and harden impossibly.  
“So Marco? Okay or not?”

Marco moaned impatiently, needing Jean to thrust inside him already. But he tried to gather his scattered thoughts to be coherent enough to answer Jean's question. “Green” He conformed to Jean's colour code. “But don't swallow t-too much of the liquid; it's a powerful aphrodisiac. I-I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself” He panted, rubbing his face into the pillow under him. It held Jean's scent so it was like Jean was beneath and over him at the same time, reassuring and powerful.

Marco gathered his powers must have been at their best if he could produce aphrodisiac again. Usually he could control its production, and only use it when needed (namely when a human wasn't too cooperative or was too old to get it up, which were rare occasions given Marco never was into grandpas too much). But today, he couldn't control anything, his body responding on its own to the mind-blowing sensations he was discovering.

If Marco's tail produced aphrodisiac, it explained why everytime to substance fell on his tongue Jean felt rushes of arousal prickle under his skin. With Marco's approval, Jean lost no time in catching the tip of his black tail between his lips.   
The first suck on it had Marco and Jean's head reeling. Marco tightened around Jean and the blond moaned around his tail, feeling strong waves of arousal course through him, making his thighs tremble.  
With Marco's tail still in his mouth, Jean started thrusting inside the demon's heat, his pace slow but deep as aphrodisiac kept running down his throat, making his head spin. He wanted to follow Marco's advice, but he couldn't resist the sweet, burning taste filling his mouth and how everytime he swallowed he felt the pleasure Marco's body brought him increase tenfold.

Marco was delirious from the suction applied to the most sensitive part of his anatomy, as well as the way Jean was hitting him deep, but so unsatisfyingly slow. All his muscles were tense, his back arched tight as he did his best to meet Jean's thrusts. “More” He whispered, face red against the pillow and Jean hummed his agreement around his tail, making him gasp.

The writer lend more force to his thrusts, progressively increasing the pace of his hips until he was pounding hard into Marco. Aphrodisiac kept flowing into his mouth, seemingly inexhaustible, and he had difficulty swallowing it all, some of the liquid trickling down his chin on dripping down his chest.  
His mind was a juggling mess of pleasure, hot and messy, Marco's loud moans echoing like the sweetest of musics in his ears.  
He needed more of the young demon, and so he leaned forward, pressing his chest against Marco's back, his warmth seeping through the brunette's skin, making him tremble with need. He spat out Marco's tail and while he kept a hand on Marco's hip, to rock him back against his powerful thrusts, the second came to thread in Marco's hair.   
Jean yanked his head up and Marco screamed, the impossible arch it caused in his back making Jean hit him deeper. Jean muffled his lover's brainless noises and pleas with his lips, sharing the taste of Marco's aphrodisiac with him in a dirty, biting kiss. Then, the blond pressed Marco's face back down into the pillow, and the brunette screamed into it, shaking at how good it felt to relent power to someone else.

“Is that what you wanted Marco?” Jean taunted, pulling at Marco's hair again. The brunette nodded, eyes shut tight and jaw slack as he panted humid breaths.

“You want me to take you harder?” Jean didn't know where this dominant side came from but Marco loved it. And that's possibly the demon's positive responses to the treatment, as well as the aphrodisiac that gave Jean such a confidence boost.

“Y-yes! Fuck me into the mattress Jean!” Marco's voice was so loud it would probably reach the neighbours. But right now, Jean didn't care; all he cared about was giving Marco, who was so abandoned and needy under him, the best time of his life.

With a deep growl, Jean set a merciless pace, pounding hard into Marco, making the bed creak and the headboard slam against the wall.   
Marco kept screaming, his voice coming raw, his mouth gaping open with drool collecting on his chin before it dribbled down, forming a wet spot under him in the sheets. He couldn't follow Jean's rhythm anymore and had to docilely undergo the blond's rough pace. He felt like he was being used, like he was Jean's toy, the new amazing sensation of submission he felt makking his dick throb and his cries pitch higher.

Jean's grip on Marco's hips was strong and bruising to keep the demon from being shifted away by the force of his thrusts and to avoid banging his head in the headboard. The thought it would surely leave a mark excited him and he suddenly felt his mouth dry, like he was thirsty for something in particular. He realized he wanted more of that heavenly substance that dripped from Marco's tail, and as if he read his mind, Marco's body responded on its own, his tail wiggling excitedly before it wrapped around Jean's throat, not tight enough to restrain his ragged breaths but enough that he could feel it when he swallowed. It felt amazing. Next second, the tip of Marco's tail was in Jean's mouth, but this time thrusting in and out, breaching his lips before pouring aphrodisiac deep into his throat with each movement.

Jean's eyes rolled shut and he moaned against the intrusive object into his mouth. His hips trembled and he fucked Marco even harder, the aphrodisiac causing his impossibly hard cock to twitch and tense almost painfully.  
He was close, so close, and he felt like all he needed was for Marco to clamp down on him to be sent to heaven. So he sneaked a hand between Marco's thighs and brushed his knuckles against the demon's balls before teasing his wet dick.  
Marco's eyes watered from how good it felt and he cried out when Jean finally grabbed his precome soaked dick, fat tears rolling down his flushed freckled cheeks.

In an incoherent jumble of Jean's name and messy sobbed pleas, Marco came, his eyes shut tight, jaw slack and his body thrashing before he went limp, heaving one last mewled breath like it was his last one.  
The demon's insides tightened in a vice grip around Jean's cock and Marco's tail plunged deep into his throat, releasing a larger dose of liquid that had Jean gag as he tried his best to swallow everything.   
Unbearable heat filled the writer and he came with a scream that was muffled by Marco's tail. His vision went white as he lost control of his body, his hips thrusting into Marco's impossibly tight heat a few more times, the hyperstimulation making the brunette weakly whimper under him.  
Jean collapsed onto Marco's back and the brunette's thighs gave up, Jean's weight making him fall flat onto his stomach against the sheets.

Jean slowly came back to himself, but his head was ponding, his ears still buzzing as he at least recovered his vision. He was sure he never came that hard and at some point, he thought he was dying.  
Marco was still whimpering and sobbing under him, his body spent and trembling. The demon's tail gently unwrapped from his neck, the wet, dribbling tip falling from his mouth to let him breathe properly. His lips soon found the aching muscles of Marco's back and he tried to help soothe the brunette with tender kisses, gently coaxing him into going out of his bubble. He reached for the handcuffs and undid them, putting them aside on the sheets before softly stroking Marco's reddened wrists to try and ease the burn.

It took long minutes for Marco to recover. He had never lost control of his body so much and the pleasure he felt had been so intense he wanted to keep it to himself, and so, curled up on himself, he refused to go back to the real world. But his sensations soon came back and he was painfully aware of how much his muscles and his ass were hurting. But God did it hurt good. Jean drove him crazy like no-one ever did and he enjoyed every single second of the sweet torture that was inflicted upon him.  
Once he was aware of his surroundings, he realized his hands were no longer bound, so he let his arms fall to his sides, trying to relax. But he soon found it difficult to breathe correctly with Jean on his back. Although he appreciated the way the blond was gently worshipping the skin of his back, he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Jean was still impossibly hard into him and the blond's idly shifting hips made Marco wince.

“Sorry” Jean let out a strained breath and stopped moving around “Guess I swallowed too much of that aphrodisiac thing...” He felt a bit ashamed for not following Marco's advice, since now, given how exhausted Marco's body was, he would probably have to take care of himself alone.  
With a sigh, Jean straightened up, freeing Marco from his crushing weight. “I'm gonna pull out” He warned, gently stroking Marco's bruised hips.

But as Jean started to withdraw, his hard dick brushed against a spot in Marco that made him gasp. The demon squeezed around Jean tightly in response and the blond hissed. Marco was so tight around Jean, like he never wanted to let him go, and the demon wondered how it would feel to be taken like this, when every single one of Jean's little moves made his brain short circuit.  
Before Jean could pull out entirely, Marco's tail came to wrap tightly around his torso, urging him to stay close.

“Marco?” The writer whispered, genuinely puzzled by the demon's attitude.  
“I want to c-continue” Marco replied, his breathing still heavy and his eyes glistening with remaining tears.

Jean frowned. Marco looked like a mess and he didn't want to hurt him just because the demon was kind enough to not let him finish by himself. “I don't want to hurt you” He replied, slowly stroking Marco's freckled back before caressing his numb arms to try and reason him. 

Marco shook his head, pinning Jean with a hazed look, a small smile on his face. “You're not hurting me...” He whispered and one of his free hands lazily grabbed Jean's wrist, guiding it between his legs. Jean's eyes widened and he groaned as his fingers brushed against Marco's already half hard dick. “Green...Feels good” Marco purred to get his point across.

Marco's eagerness was driving Jean crazy with new found excitement and he gave in, wanting to explore how good it felt to have Marco so tight around him too. “Alright, but I'll go slow”

Marco hummed his approval and his head flopped back onto the pillow with a content sigh. Jean spread his thighs further, on each side of Marco's own trembling ones and he tentatively pushed back inside the brunette.  
The resulting sparks got the both of them moaning.

Jean wasn't sure he could hold back enough to not hurt Marco if he started thrusting so he contented himself with grinding deep inside the demon. Marco was so tight around him it almost hurt, but in the most pleasurable way. He bit his lower lip to contain his incessant pleasure noises. Wet obscene noises came from where they were joined, every grind he gave making his come drip from Marco's abused hole. It was so damn hot Jean knew he wasn't going to last long.

Marco was floating in a sea of mindblowing pleasure. He felt like Jean had been possessing him for hours now, but he never wanted it to stop. His ass ached from being abused but the sting felt incredibly good now that Jean was slowly massaging his prostate with his amazingly hard cock. He kept moaning and whimpering into Jean's pillow, his hands weakly gripping the sheets as every one of Jean's movements caused his dick to rub against the soft material under him, making him sob from how intense his heightened senses made him feel.

Marco kept unconsciously wriggling his cute hips, making Jean hiss everytime, the force of the pleasure he was feeling knocking his breath without fault. It felt incredible but Jean needed to be in control of this, felt the urge to dominate the already weak and trembling Marco even more, as well as to mark him as his.  
He didn't know where this instinct came from but he pressed himself against Marco, not crushing him but making sure the brunette could feel the weight of his body, and he started nipping and sucking at the junction between Marco's shoulder and neck, leaving dark bruising marks there.

Marco mewled at the treatment and he exposed his neck further. He was close again and the feeling of his dick rubbing into the sheets soaked with his come and precome was almost too much. He wriggled about, trying to find that one push that would lead him to completion but Jean wouldn't have any of it. He growled deep and low, the sound resonating into Marco and as he circled his hips hard, he bit down onto Marco's soft freckled skin, his teeth sinking deep and holding the demon in place as he had his way with him.

“Jean!” Marco screamed, trying to thrash around but finding his movements were restrained by Jean's teeth on his weak spot as well as his hands clawing at his hips. Jean growled again and thrust once hard into Marco and that's all he needed to feel complete.  
Lips parted in a silent cry, Marco came again onto the soaked sheets, his back arching tight. He squeezed Jean so impossibly tight that the blond's vision blanked again and he weakly groaned Marco's name as he buried himself deep into Marco's demanding heat, filling him up again.

Marco's exhausted body was limp into the sheets and he barely noticed when Jean pulled out, his mind still fogged by thick clouds of pleasure. His hips twitched when Jean gently, almost apologetically licked and kissed at the deep teeth marks he left on his shoulder.

“God Marco...” The writer breathed, still baffled by the amazing and borderline dangerous sex they just had. “I don't know what came over me... Are you okay?”

Marco hummed as Jean slowly wiped the remaining tears from the corner of his eyes. “It was... really intense” He stirred a little. “I loved it” He breathed, lazily turning his head to beg for a kiss.

Jean docilely complied, capturing his lips in a soft but passionate kiss. After pulling away, Jean manhandled Marco into lying on his back and his eyes widened at the state of the sheets. “We made such a mess” Jean commented, a blush tainting his cheeks red. His eyes wandered to Marco's bottom and thighs and there was a huge mess of dried come and lubricant too that made his head spin, his cheeks now crimson, almost ashamed.

“I-I'm going to wash you” He stuttered and although Marco appreciated the gesture, he shook his head. “I'm self cleaning, remember” He noted “Now I want cuddles”

Jean chuckled at how cute Marco looked when he opened his arms and sleepily ordered him to come closer. But who was the writer to refuse such a nice offer. He fell into Marco's embrace and marvelled at how lucky he was between lazy kisses. To think that a few days ago he was sure Marco would never want to cuddle with him...

Jean's hand idly came to caress Marco's belly and he wondered. “You've never been hungry lately right? So with everything we've been doing, aren't I going to make you fat?” He teased and Marco let out a small airy laugh.

“I don't know” He replied, nuzzling closer to Jean. “But I don't think I'll ever be hungry again...”

Jean hummed thoughtfully at that response but Marco was sure his life would never be the same again.  
The way he submitted himself to Jean before left no doubt as to what he instinctively wanted from the writer. He wanted Jean to be his partner, his mate, his other half, for the rest of their joined lives. And the mark Jean left on his neck, even though temporary, proved that the writer's response to this demand was positive, that deep inside, that's what Jean wanted too.

Marco's mind wasn't filled with doubts anymore. Now it was clear; his place was with Jean, that's where his happiness and mostly where his heart lied, he was sure of it. No more running around the world, no more fleeing or escaping.  
With the content and joy of finally finding the place where he belonged, Marco fell asleep, allowing himself this vulnerable state, for he knew by Jean's side, he had nothing to fear anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, that was an epic ride XD I'm sure I'm going to hell with this one
> 
> One more chapter to go for BottomBodt week, stay tuned :)


	7. Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the last prompt of BottomBodt week : Lazy Sunday
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I think it still makes a nice closure for the prompts. :)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

Marco was floating in a sea of warmth. He never really slept before he met Jean, only resting from time to time, always on his guards, in case a congener of his would suddenly spawn. But he found he really enjoyed the deep relaxation sleep brought him, how he was able to forget his worries and let himself rest for real.

However, he usually didn't feel this hot.

Marco was lost in the space between sleep and awareness, his skin tingling and his breathing deep, although a bit difficult. He wondered if Jean was sleeping over him again.  
His eyelids twitched as he felt his muscles tense, a weird sensation filling him and forcing sleep away.  
He didn't want to wake up but his thighs were trembling and tightening around something and he kind of wanted to find out what was happening. Because he realized he kind of felt _really_ good.

Marco opened bleary eyes and his gaze immediately fell onto the mop of blond hair bobbing between his legs. Suddenly, everything became _very_ clear.  
He moaned, letting his head fall back as he lovingly threaded his fingers into Jean's hair, a dumb grin on his lips.

“Good morning” He breathed, his voice still laced with sleep.

Jean stopped working his mouth on Marco's dick and looked up with a proud smirk. “'Morning sleeping beauty” He greeted while lazily stroking Marco's hardness. “I'm surprised you slept so long. I'm not sure anymore if I took a demon as a housemate or a marmot” He then teasingly commented before going back to sucking on Marco's tip.  
Marco chuckled at Jean's joke and sighed contently. It was true that usually, he was the first one to wake up. But he would probably fake sleep sometimes if it owned him such a nice wake up call.

It had been a little more than 3 months now since he met Jean and he could say he grew completely accustomed to living like a human would.  
Jean's new novel _“Life with an Incubus”_ had been published the previous month and was already a success, which allowed the two of them to live a very comfortable life, going out to the restaurant or in short vacation whenever they wanted. Marco liked to show Jean around the places he once travelled alone when he was still a carefree lost demon unaware of the piece of his heart missing that was missing.  
Marco also turned out to become a gourmet in human cuisine, eating even though he didn't need to just to appreciate the taste of everything. But what he still preferred over any 5 star meals, was the taste of Jean.

“It's unusual that I'm the one being woken up like this...” The brunette remarked, slightly amused.  
Jean's position brought back memories of their first times together and Marco was sure his lover did it on purpose.

“I know” Jean agreed, licking a broad stripe down Marco's cock to make him shiver. “But I thought it was nice to switch the roles from time to time...” He resumed stroking Marco while his free hand travelled down his taut stomach to palm at his own hardness. “Besides, I needed you awake to help me take care of this” He smirked and Marco laughed, clear and bright.  
If there was one thing Marco had learned from their time together, it was that on their first night, Jean didn't lie; he was always horny, especially in the morning... Not that the brunette minded.

Jean crawled back on top of Marco and caught his lips in a tender kiss. Marco could taste himself into it and he moaned at how sexy it was. Jean coaxed him into lying on his side so they could press against each other and Marco docilely followed. They comfortably set into slowly kissing while Jean took both their erections in hand and gave them slow lazy strokes, the glide of his hand easy from their mixing precome.

The young demon felt like he could stay like this for hours, his hands running down the curves of Jean's body, exploring well known paths he could never grow tired of.  
But on this Sunday morning, even though he felt kind of lazy, he wanted more.

“Jean” He hummed between kisses, trying to get the blond's attention. “Can I ride you?”

Jean stopped his kisses and in his surprise, he squeezed their joined dicks a bit too tight, making them both hiss. Marco let out a strained laugh and Jean buried his face in the young demon's neck, groaning at how much he liked the sound of Marco's offer.

“Be my guest love” He said once coherent again, peppering kisses down Marco's collarbones. He couldn't hope for a better Sunday morning. He would have been content with just lazily grinding against Marco for hours, even if it didn't lead to sex, but to think he would be so lucky to have Marco do all the work while he would be able to just sit back and enjoy the show... He didn't know what he did to deserve such an amazing partner.

Marco smiled and gave Jean one last kiss before straightening up. Jean rolled onto his back and watched Marco straddle him, his heart beating faster with excitement and affection.

After all these weeks, Marco was still as beautiful; and even though he gained a bit of chub on his belly and thighs from less activities and more feeding, it suited him. Jean wouldn't have him any other way.  
Marco's brown eyes flashed a slightly faded red for a split second, almost lazily so as he inserted a finger inside himself, then two to make sure he was ready. Jean's hands grabbed the demon's round cheeks and parted them as Marco fingered himself, his thumbs circling around the brunette's entrance just so he could tease his lover and feel his perfect wetness. The blond’s hands then travelled higher, and he pinched Marco's tail between his thumb and index, stroking it with extreme care, just enough to make Marco's eyes cross.

“ _Ah!_ ” The demon moaned and he threw his head back, endearingly exposing the elegant column of his throat. His thighs trembled and he had to remove his fingers from himself or else he would completely lose it. Jean had learned incredibly fast how to transform him into a whimpering mess and the blond liked to remind him of it from time to time.  
“You're such a cheater” Marco half-heartedly reprimanded as he started stroking Jean's dick, squeezing it almost menacingly.

Jean smirked proudly. “Says the demon of the two” He retorted before giving Marco's tail a gentle pull that had him bit his lip to contain a loud moan. “But something's telling me you kind of like it” He said in a sing-song voice. Marco couldn’t disagree.

Jean released Marco's tail for now and the brunette smiled fondly. He never imagined being so happy with such a simple life, and yet, there he was, enjoying the passing of time that seemed too quick and too long at the same time before for his immortal self, and that now was just perfect.  
The demon's heart swelled in his chest and he shook his head, not wanting to let his emotions overflow. He couldn't suddenly cry of happiness when he was supposed to fuck Jean! So he took a calming breath and raised his hips so he could align himself with Jean's hardness he was still stroking.

Jean's breath caught in his throat as Marco started lowering himself onto him and his hands moved to the brunette's thighs, soothingly stroking the trembling muscles there to help his lover relax.  
“You're gorgeous” He tenderly praised in a breath as Marco sat on his hips, his cute freckles drowned into the dark blush painting his cheeks.

Marco licked his lips and tentatively circled his hips, the movement sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Slowly, he started to move, rocking his hips so Jean's dick shifted inside him, his breath quickening with each move.

Jean watched mesmerized as Marco's panted and he took one of the brunette's hands in his, kissing at the knuckles before holding it tight to give the demon more leverage. “You're truly a sight to behold when you're like this...” Jean continued lavishing Marco with sincere compliments. “I wanna tell everyone just how good you are to me Marco”  
Marco moaned at Jean's sweet words and gripped the blond's hand tighter, using it to lend himself force as he started moving up and down Jean's amazing cock.

At the beginning of their relationship, Marco was always the one talking during sex, whether it was dirty or praising because Jean was probably too shy for it, lacking a certain confidence. But Marco loved it when Jean got in the mood to talk, his deep worshipping voice never failing to make his head spin.

“But if I told them they'd get jealous and they'd want you too...” Jean continued, a strain in his voice as Marco rode him harder. “And we can't have that now can we? 'cause you're mine and mine only...” He moaned, his free hands running down Marco's torso, caressing his pecs and rubbing against one perk nipple, his touch gentle but with a hint of possessiveness.

“Yes… I'm yours a-and you're m-mine!” Marco gasped, the attention to his chest much appreciated. “You found me and I found yo- _ah!_ Jean!”

Marco was now completely bouncing up and down Jean's length, his soft moans echoing into the silence of the room. Jean watched him, greedily taking in the sight of his sweet lover's flushed face and bouncing cock. Marco was really the prettiest of things and he was the lucky holder of its rarity.

Soon, the young demon couldn't keep the pace alone, his thighs quaking from how good Jean was hitting him and his muscles tiring, making his rhythm falter. Of course, his lover noticed it; they almost knew each other by heart now, and Jean knew when he was needed. The writer was quick to take over, starting a slow pace of thrusting up, both his hands moving to grip Marco's hips.  
As Jean thrust deep inside him and brought him back down each time, Marco placed his hands over the blond's, encouraging him to give him more with soft moans of his name.

“You feel amazing love” Jean moaned and Marco couldn’t refrain from smiling even if it probably looked weird given how he was fucking himself on Jean’s cock.  
The young demon loved it when Jean called him pet names. He loved how it easily and sweetly showed the affection Jean had for him. Marco wished he could find a suitable one to call Jean, but he had trouble finding the perfect word; one that wouldn’t sound stupid or too cheesy and that would fit Jean’s personality.  
He would have to think about it more, but now wasn’t really the time given how his mind was currently occupied, fogged by the pleasure Jean was giving him.

Marco’s rocking soon stopped, his thighs too weak and his brain short circuited. He let Jean handle things completely, not hesitating a second before giving the blond the reigns. He trusted Jean to take him there.

With a grunt, Jean set a slightly faster rhythm, planting his feet onto the mattress to lend more force to his thrusts. One hand still gripping Marco’s hips, he let the other press against the brunette’s back, coaxing him into leaning down so he was lying on Jean’s chest.  
Marco let himself be pressed chest to chest with Jean and keened at the change of angle it caused as well as the warm and soothing skin on skin contact. He captured Jean’s lips in a heated kiss, his hands cupping his human’s cheeks and lovingly stroking them with his thumbs.

Jean’s hand caressed Marco’s arched back until he reached his tailbone and there, he found Marco’s wiggling tail. Oh so gently, he ran his fingers up until he could thumb at the heart-shaped tip, making Marco gasp against his lips.

“I’m close Jean!” Marco warned, rubbing his soaked arousal against Jean’s stomach as the blond thrusted harder into him.

“It’s okay, come for me love” Jean softly replied, although with a hoarse voice.

“I love you” Marco whimpered into Jean’s shoulder, kissing at the blond’s collarbones as his orgasm grew closer. ‘Love you” He repeated again and again while Jean sent his head reeling by rubbing the tip of his tail harder.

“Love you too Marco” Jean breathed, using those three heavy words being easy, so much he felt them. He kissed at Marco’s sweaty temple. “You can’t imagine h-how damn much”

Marco whined at that and with one last thrust of his hips he came onto Jean’s stomach. His eyes closed and he buried his face into the crook of Jean’s neck while the blond gave a few more thrusts, sending Marco higher but also finding his own release with Marco’s name on his lips.

Once his thoughts were coherent enough, Jean draped his arms around Marco and nuzzled into the demon’s dark locks. Marco contently hummed, his eyes closed as he rode the last waves of his orgasm.

“I want to stay in bed all day” The brunette yawned once he had recovered.

“That can be arranged” Jean chuckled as he drew random patterns on the soft skin of Marco’s back.

Marco smiled and tilted his head up so he could tenderly kiss Jean’s thin lips.  
They spent minutes that turned into hours lazing around in bed until Jean felt the need to voice a particular thought he had.

“You know, when I said I wanna tell everyone about you, I was kind of serious” He started and Marco looked at him curiously, all ears.

“N-not tell them how good you are in bed like I said before of course” Jean stuttered, blushing like a teenager. “But you know, tell my fellow writers and friends I’m with someone…” He shifted nervously. ‘And maybe… tell my parents too”

Marco blinked, surprised first, before he was filled with a joy and a warmth he never felt that intense. Jean wanted to officialise their relationship, to present him to his family and friends, in short, to acknowledge him. That was the best proof of love and affection the demon could think of.  
He was overjoyed, but there still was a small detail that could be a problem.

“That would be awesome Jean!” Marco beamed, and the writer let out the breath he had been holding. “I know we have it covered with clothes for the tail but how are we going to explain how we met? Or what I do for a living? I don’t want your parents thinking I’m a lazy man who lives at your expenses!” He exclaimed, siting up on the bed.  
This was a serious matter and if he met Jean’s acquaintances, he wanted to impress them.

Jean laughed slightly at Marco’s enthusiasm and at how seriously his demon lover took the matter. “We’ll have to think about something…” He replied, kissing Marco’s freckled cheek tenderly. ‘But I was thinking you could maybe find a job if you wanted one day anyway”

They kept discussing the future together, as if they were one and the same and not human and demon.  
Marco wasn’t afraid of the future with Jean anymore. They would address matters as they came, one at a time and enjoy the time they were given together.  
The young demon was happy by Jean’s side, fully satisfied with his new human life. There were barely any traces left of his demon nature besides parts of his anatomy. He could feel it, he wasn’t the same as before. He had adapted to this new life and deep inside, he suspected he became more human than he realized…  
But he would have to investigate this matter later; it would take time to see how much Jean had transformed him, affected him in the best of ways. A human having a demon boyfriend; it was never heard of and they both were proud to be the rare exceptions.

However one thing was for sure, Marco’s time with Jean and their adventures together as a weird but oh so fitting couple were far from being over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost getting emotionnal over this... :')  
> I can't believe I made it and published everything in time. This was a really good exercise for me and I wanted to thank you all for the awesome feedback.
> 
> I'm leaving an open ending with possibilities and hints on purpose because I feel like some day I'm probably gonna want to continue this a little. I like my incubus and human boys too much.  
> So maybe one day you'll hear there is a random new chapter, idk, we'll see :)
> 
> For now if you want more, check my other works and also the BottomBodt week tag on tumblr for more Bottom Marco!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading! ^^  
> Please feel free to leave kudos or even a comment if you liked it or if you have anything to say. You can also check out my other works and find me on tumblr if you want at : http://hydrangeapartridge.tumblr.com/


End file.
